


Beneath the Foliage

by HowlingScrawler



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mini-arches, Minor story plots, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut, Slow To Update, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingScrawler/pseuds/HowlingScrawler
Summary: Just some one-shots between Mao Mao and Tanya, with the other characters thrown in for fun.Legends so it'll make it easier for you to understand.P.S = Pure Smut chapterP.F = Pure Fluff chapterCont. = Continuation of a previous chapter
Relationships: Tanya Keys & Mao Mao Mao, Tanya Keys/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 50
Kudos: 85





	1. Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so! I am back. At it again with some chapters and one-offs to pass the time. Figured I give this writing thing another shot. Just a series of one-offs and one-shots with our titular character Mao Mao.  
> It's going to be a mix of smut and fluff, just to keep the balance of things in check it's not completely one-sided. It's been a good while since I was here, but I figured I'd try it again and improve my writing skills. See what works and see what doesn't.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you all enjoy it as I post more. Feel free to leave a like, a comment, a kudo, whatever. Gimme some feedback!

Beneath the Foliage  
(Mao Mao X Tanya collections)

First leaf: (Shameless)

P.S Chapter

Shame.

Shame was the strongest emotion that Mao Mao was feeling as he trekked through the moonlit forest that night. With each trepid step he took, even now, he still couldn't believe that he was actually going through with this, what with the events of Tanya paying him an unwanted surprise visit while subsequently showing up in the valley to collect the bounty that was his friend. 

“Can't believe I'm doing this... Sneaking out of my own house this late at night after patrolling hours,” Mao Mao turned back to see the HQ in the distance and gripped his hands into fists. “I should just turn around and go back home. “It would be so easy...” he muttered to himself as he briefly contemplated the idea.

But he knew full damn well that his pride wouldn't let him.

Pausing in his tracks, he pulled a leaf that he took with him and stared at it with a stern expression. To anyone else, it was just that; a leaf, but to Mao Mao, he knew all to well who this leaf belonged to and it filled him with a mix dread and apprehension with a dash of added desire beneath it all. That hint of desire managed to grow somewhat as he read what it said for the umpteenth time:

'Follow the dirt trail into the forest behind your Headquarters. I have a little getaway there waiting for you... unless you're still too much of a goody-goody to break the rules, Mittens~' There was even a kiss mark at the end it of this calling card.

Mao Mao's face flushed a bright shade of red once more and he could only growl in annoyance as he placed it back into his cape. He knew damn well she was goading him, he knew it!

...And yet, here he was...! Out past the witching hour and making his way into her den, more than likely not returning back home until the early hours of the morning. He was just glad that both Adorabat and Badgerclops slept like trucks and he would easily be able to play it off as extra patrolling hours. But besides all that, Mao Mao could only imagine the amount of shame that his ancestors were experiencing right now as they looked down at him. Regardless, he continued on, Forcing himself to see this through to the end.

“Honorable ancestors, please find it in your hearts to forgive your callow progeny...” He muttered out with his head hanging low. As if on cue; a sharp and cold cutting wind swept throughout the area, forcing the young warrior to bundle himself up. If he didn't know any better, Mao Mao was sure that was his ancestors' way of saying 'NO' in the nicest way possible.

“And now I can never look great-great-aunt Blackbeard or great-great Paternal grandfather Twig in the face ever again after I die... that damn temptress...!” 

After a bit of walking, Mao Mao finally came into the clearing of the forest and to his surprise/annoyance, just like the card said, there was indeed a getaway tiny house, complemented with an active campfire and some wooden chairs set around it. The very fact that this getaway actually exists served only to grate his nerves even more as stomped his way into the campsite.

“First the Golden aerotruck and now a getaway house? Just how long have you been doing this bounty hunting thing, Tanya?” Mao Mao uttered out loud. Now that he was here, he looked around and there was no sign of the vile bounty-hunter in spite of the active campfire. Mao Mao knew better, he knew that she was here, somewhere in the shadows. He knew that she wouldn't have gone out of her way to leave a calling card only to not be here. The heat he felt coming from the fire was proof of that.

If anything, she was most likely disguised and waiting for him to drop his guard to get the jump on him and there was a myriad of places she could be hiding in, but he wasn't going to play her little game and instead took the active approach, by checking every possible nook and pebble this side of the campsite.

“Give it up Tanya!” Mao Mao began his fervent searching for whatever was closest by. “You got me the last time you were in the Valley but that was during the day,” He stated as he turned over a rock, giving it a few shakes before tossing it aside and hopped over to inspect the pile of sticks nearby. “My senses are 100 times sharper at night! There's no way you're going to get the drop on me this time!”

That confidence Mao Mao felt was quickly shattered the moment he felt a playful pinch directly on his covered rear, causing him to let out a yelp and he jumped a good distance into the air.

“And you should know that the nights are my specialty... Mittens” replied a sultry voice, one that Mao Mao knew far too well. 

He spun around to see that the curvy temptress was indeed standing there, her fingers tapping against each other while the tanuki showed off her trademark grin. Mao Mao's face flushed a deep red as he tried to regain his composure after what just happened, but knowing her, there was no way of that happening. 

“Tanya Keys!”

“Your one and only, Mittens.” she winked his way. “It's good to see you again, so soon too.”

Mao Mao snorted as he refused to relax his tense posture, not that Tanya seemed to mind it. “I can hardly say the same thing to you!”

“And yet, here you are.” She countered with a chuckle and stepped forward. Mao Mao refused to give her the chance to gain ground on him. “Way away from your precious little HQ and all alone, too. Rather daring for you, Mittens.”

“Like I was going to ignore a possible intruder within my jurisdiction!”

“Ever the lawful goody two shoes, aren't you? You're dedicated, I'll give you that.”

“Justice never rests.”

“Ooh, so you're the all-nighter type? Goodness, Mittens. Didn't think you had it in you~”

Mao Mao could only growl, knowing that she was subtly mocking his profession and all forms of the laws of the Valley. Taking a breath, his bared teeth rescinded into an annoyed frown, his posture relaxed but he remained vigilant. “Alright Keys, what's your game?”

“Whatever do you mean?” Tanya replied in a singsong voice.

“you know damn well what I mean. Last I saw you, you returned to Queen's Puddleland only to return to Pure Heart hours later and well past the dead of night. You didn't call me out here just to talk. So spill it, what are you up to?”

“Always one for the direct path and never the detours, huh Mitten?” Tanya sauntered her way over to Mao Mao, making sure that her hips swayed with each step to draw in his attention. Fortunately for her, it worked. Tanya could see his cheeks flare a shade of red that even his armor could match. Placing her hand on his arm and let it drag up to his shoulder as she walked behind him. Her gentle touch was electric to him and it sent shivers up his spine and she was quick to notice. “Well, if you must know, I'm back in the Valley for two very distinct reasons.”

“O-oh yeah? Like what?” Mao Mao was clearly flustered as she was within his personal space, yet not doing a single thing to put distance between them.

“Since you asked so nicely, I tell you. The first reason; Bounty hunting season is over for now so I'm officially on vacation until then and since I was in the area, I figured I'd settle down in Pure Heart Valley. A nice little town to have some downtime in and unwind while I get ready for the next season sounded pretty good.”

“Ha! that's a first I heard of this. Last I checked, bounty hunting season is never over. What, couldn't find some other criminal to lock up?” Mao Mao replied, finding it hard to believe that's why she was here.

“you can't fight forever, Mittens. 'Sides, a little downtime is always good. You should try it sometime,”

Mao Mao only groaned in annoyance at the side comment, knowing what she was getting at, but brushed it aside. At least it would give him a chance to keep an eye on her, now that she was here. “Fine, fine. You're off duty, good for you. And what's this second reason?”

It was here that Tanya's smirk transitioned to a leering grin and she further pressed herself into more of Mao Mao's personal space. That feeling of being flustered from before returned with a vengeance. His ears would fall back against his head as he looked into her teal colored eyes and the jet colored fur around his face flashed a deep red. The fact she was so close he was even able to catch a whiff of her perfume, which honestly came as a surprise. It was a mix of being both gentle and strong, to the point that his fur would stand on end, but in a good way. 

“Hmm, I COULD tell you, but I think it'll be a lot more fun to let you take a couple of guesses before I throw you a hint. How about it, Mittens? ” She rested her hand against his chest, feeling his heartbeat rapidly. “Think you can handle that?”

She was teasing him! Mao Mao knew that she had a penchant for playfully bantering him about everything else, but the way she said it, with her voice so low yet so clear, she was teasing him.

“F-f-fine! I-I accept your challenge...!” Mao Mao stuttered, finding it rather hard to focus while her hand rested on his chest and her eyes gazing into his.

“Go on then, let's hear them.” Tanya used her other hand to fiddle with his whiskers, forcing a shiver out of him. “I'm waiting~”

Mao Mao swallowed hard. Never had he been this flustered when around her when they were younger. They were adults now and the time apart seemed to multiply the feeling. Gathering what little constitution he had left, he tried to answer her. “W-well, the reason you're here because... -Y-you promised Adorabat you'd come to visit!” Mao Mao confidently stated, hoping that was the answer.

Her smirk stated otherwise.

“Wrong, well... half wrong actually. Never promised I'd actually visit, but she rubbed off on me, the cute kid. So I guess I will. But that was guess number one. You have one more chance. Think carefully now~”

Mao Mao bit back a growl, annoyed that he got the first one wrong, but he wasn't going to give up so easily, not even for this alluring bounty-hunter before him. “T-then you're just here to harass me again like you always do, aren't you? Only to run off once you've had your fun! You can't tell me that one's wrong.”

“Ohhhhh, so sorry, Mittens. Wrong again,” Tanya replied, this time a giggle leaving her lips as she looked upon his still flushed face. “You were so close that time, too. Such a shame.”

Mao Mao had an expression of both embarrassment and irritation over the fact that he lost her little guessing game, and it didn't help that the warm feeling in his cheeks refused to fade, leaving it on display for her. The fact that was lording her smug grin over him while fiddling with his whiskers was the ultimate form of disgrace to him. To the point where he could do nothing but fume in silent contempt. “Tell you what, how about I just tell you the correct answer and put an end to this little game. Or do you still want that hint I promised?”

“What, the half-credit doesn't count for anything?” Mao Mao tried to bargain, but Tanya wasn't having that.

“Nope, half of something doesn't amount to a full anything. You should know that by now,” Mao Mao was quick to rebuttal, but she was quicker. “And no redos, Mittens.”

“You know what, it is WAY too late for this nonsense and I start patrol first thing in the morning.” With no other choice, Mao Mao forced himself to swallow his pride and allowed Tanya this victory over him, but just this once. “Fine, you win this round, Keys. Now just tell me what it is you came here for so I can go back home and get some sleep.” Mao Mao replied, starting to feel burned out from all the nonstop nonsense and the teasing. Tanya let out a huff but her smirk never fading.

“Aw, you're no fun, Mittens.”

“Get. To. The. Point. Keys.” Mao Mao punctuated his words while keeping his eyes locked firmly on the tanuki, but she wasn't the least bit fazed. If anything, the stern look he was sporting was rather alluring. 

“Classic Fuddy Duddy,” she remarked, getting a bit of a rise out of him. “but alright, have it your way. Here's the real reason why I'm here. Forgive me if I seem out of character for a bit,”

Mao Mao arched an eyebrow at that statement, “Out of character? What do you mean by tha-”

Tanya cut him off by taking her hand off his chest and draping it over his shoulder while doing the same with the other, she was now directly looking into his eyes, while her usual piercing gaze switched to a rather delicate look, catching Mao Mao completely off guard. All traces of smugness and teasing had vanished and her cocky expression softened to a more demure appearance. That toothy grin was now a small smile and her eyes were all the more open instead of being usually half-lidded and flirty.

Normally, Mao Mao would've been weirded out by the sudden change in her demeanor and demanding to know what this impostor did with the real Tanya Keys, but instead, his heart began to beat a little faster the longer he looked into her eyes. When he thought about it when she wasn't being a massive flirt and filthy bounty-hunter that worked his every nerve, he never realized just how much he loved looking into her teal-colored irises...

'Wait, loved? Where did that come from?' He noticed that she was getting closer to him, to the point where her chest was now resting against his and his heart began to beat faster. “Uh, Tanya... w-what are you...?”

Was as far as Mao Mao got before he was cut off in the most unexpected of ways. He felt her hand cradle the back of his head, resting them between his ears and not giving him a chance to react, she pulled him into a rather tender kiss. Mao Mao felt his eyes go wide; wider than he ever thought was possible, to the point where he wondered if they were going to pop out of his head! A sudden surge ran through him as their lips connected, like electricity that charged him up like a light bulb. Needless to say that this came as a surprise, but at the same time, the very fact she kissed him caused something to click within in him and it compelled the young feline to reciprocate.

Mao Mao, even though face to face with Tanya, was still lucid enough as to what was going on around him, but that was quickly changing the longer he focused on her. Noticing that her eyes were now closed, Mao Mao saw no reason to stop at this point. Giving in, he returned her advances and lets his own eyes fall shut, allowing all the ardency he had buried down over the years, to resurge to the surface with the force that could match a dam bursting open. Following her lead, but with a bit of hesitation, Mao Mao placed his gloved paws gently on her hips, holding her in place as he finally let go, pushing towards her to return her advances.

'This is wrong... by the mercy of my ancestors, this is all so wrong...!' was the thought that ran throughout his mind. Here he stood, in the middle of the damn woods in the middle of the night, engaged in a lip-locking session with his ex, his paws holding her by the hips! By all accounts, this all just screamed wrong. 'But... why does it feel so right?'

As if they had a mind of their own, the paws on her hips slipped around until they connected behind her back, locking both the sheriff and bounty-hunter together in an intimate embrace. The moment it happened, Everything was clear and Mao Mao had given himself over to what he was feeling and decided to go all the way by dipping his ex into a lean.

The two continued to share the tender moment before Tanya was the one to bring it to an end. The need for air was great, but the feeling from the aftermath was greater. Eyes opening and staring into each other's, a small giggle left her and Mao Mao bit his bottom lip, reflecting on what they just did.

“My my, Mittens. Even after all that time apart, you've gotten better at kissing,” Was the first thing she said with a wink following. “Have you been practicing?”

“Pr-practice? W-well, I-I mean, I-I wouldn't be much a hero if I allowed my skills to-!” Mao Mao's face flushed red as he realized what he just said and quickly caught himself, but it was far too late. Tanya's trademark smirk return and she moved her hand to stroke his cheek in a rather tender manner.

“So you have. Good to know,” she motioned herself up and placed a small kiss on his nose. The act itself sent a shiver up his spine and Tanya giggled again from the reaction. “I look forward to another demonstration, Mittens.

“Uh, y-yeah... o-of course...” was his only reply as he stood them back up to full height, his paws never letting go of her. He was, however, mentally slapping himself for saying such a thing, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it, and a hero never lies.

“Wonderful.” She went back to fiddling with his whiskers, her eyes going half-lidded once again while savoring the moment of being in his arms. “So, what did you think of my hint? Think you can form a conclusion from it on your own?” Tanya reminded him, a bit of playfulness behind her tone.

Once again, Tanya had put him on the spot and the words that he wanted to say just wouldn't leave him. The bounty-hunter knew that she had him right where she wanted him. She could've teased him about, make a little joke here and there just to get his face to light up like the sun. But after what they just did, she didn't have it in her to put him through more teasing... not now anyway. So, she decided on the next best thing. “I'll take that as a no. So, I'll just tell you flat out.”

“Now hold on! I was just-!” Tanya cut him off, placing a finger on his lips. She could feel him bristle from that act and she only winked.

“To be honest, Mittens,” she slowly started, taking away her finger and moved it to his cheek, drawing little random patterns in his fur. “I've wanted to do that since the moment I saw you, today.

“W-what?” was Mao Mao's reply, surprise flashing over his face, but Tanya continued.

“I mean, yeah. I did come with the intent to collect the bounty on your friend, but honestly,” This time it was her turn do the blushing and that was something he wasn't expecting. “I really wanted to see you again.”

“R-really? He swallowed. “You wanted to see me?”

Tanya only nodded as she went back to stroking his check, that genuine smile she had before, reappeared on her face. “I... I missed you, Mao Mao...”

The fact that she had called him by his real name was that much of a shock, but her admitting about wanting to see him specifically again was even greater. Mao Mao knew that she wasn't one to show this delicate side of herself, much more preferring to dance around and tease the ever-loving hell out of him, all while making passive yet slightly seductive comments. All just to get a rise out of the warrior cat.

Needless to say that it worked.

“Well, if we're being honest and all, t-then... there's a chance that I... maybe... sorta... kindaaaa... f-feelthesamewaytoo!” Mao Mao grumbled in a hurried manner as he looked off to the side, his blush never fading.

With what he just blurted out, he fully expected the old Tanya to come back out in full swing after making that confession, something along the lines of going soft and tease him relentlessly. Preparing for the worst, he braced himself for the verbal barrage that was surely head his way, any second now...

But it never came.

Rather, he felt the soft impact of her head resting under his chin and her arms hugged him slightly tighter. Mao Mao was about to say something else, but the moment she began to knead into him, forcing out a little purring noise that he was unable to stop. Tanya easily heard the noise and pulled back to look at him directly, a cheeky smirk reappearing on her face.

“Mittens, are you purring?” Tanya asked, trying to hold back a snicker, unable to resist the chance to point that out. “You ARE! Oh Mittens, that's so precious, I didn't think you were the type to do that~”

“Don't spoil the moment, Keys...” Mao Mao retorted while side glancing, forcing out that chuckle she had been holding back.

The two simply stood there in pleasant silence, content with merely holding one another with only the ambiance of the crackling fire. It did little to erase the blush on Mao Mao's face, but he was fine with that, they both pretty much admitted to missing each other and they wanted to make the most it, but the more they stayed within each other's personal space, both Mao Mao and Tanya were beginning to feel that warm feeling once again. 

And as usual, the tanuki was the first to take charge.

“Ya know, Mittens. This is nice and all, being held like this, buuuut...” Tanya trailed, knowing that would get him to follow.

“but what,” Mao Mao replied, exactly how she wanted him to.

“Remember when I said I was here for two things?”

“Yeah, I do. What about it?”

“Well,” her eyes went half-lidded and she bit her bottom lip, enticing the sheriff once again. “I lied. There was actually a third reason I meant to add.”

And you're just telling me this now?” Mao Mao retorted, his expression was that of being slightly annoyed, but that didn't stop her.

“The mood wasn't right yet, plus it was cute to see you all flustered and embarrassed like that,” Tanya smirked as she caressed the top of his head. The low growl didn't escape her notice, but it didn't stop her from throwing him off guard again. “But now that it is~”

With her hand on his head, Tanya pulled him down and rested her muzzle beside his ear, while the other rested just below his chest, feeling the lean muscles that were there, forced a pleasant hum out of her. Just as he was about to say something, the bounty-hunter didn't give him a chance.

“I want you, Mittens...” Tanya stated in a low voice, dripping with lust and desire for the sheriff.

Mao Mao's felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him with how she said it, gradually upping the tempo of his heart. 

“W-what? W-w-want?” Mao Mao stuttered, processing what she just said. “a-as in-”

“As in; I want you. Or if you need me to be exact, I want you to take me inside and fuck me as deep and as hard as you can,” Tanya followed up by parting her muzzle and allowed the tip of her tongue to trace the rim of Mao Mao's ear; deliberately going in a tantalizingly slow manner, finishing it with a light nibble that made him shudder greatly. She even managed to get a low groan out of him. He was about to rebuttal, but Tanya was quick to follow up. 

“To the fullest extent of the law~” her warm breath grazing his ear, forcing it to twitch.

Mao Mao could've sworn that he felt his heart stop for a hot second. That last follow up pierced through his quivering body and dealt a blow to him in a way that no weapon could ever hope match. He knew Tanya had a way with words with that silver tongue of hers, but to use what he valued most against him and in such an effective way? There was only one way to reply.

'Ancestors, forgive me for what I'm about to do... oh who am I kidding? I'm not regaining my ancestors' favor any time soon I might as well go all the way at this point. And since that's the way she wants it...' 

Even though he was still red in the face, Mao Mao, now subsumed by his desire for her, pulled himself back and looked directly unto Tanya's face, showing off his predatory grin, sharp teeth and all as his brows knitted, not in a look of anger, but of desire that matched hers. Placing his forehead against hers, Mao Mao gave his response.

“If that's the way you want it, then so be it. Tanya Keys,” Mao stated, his voice was deep, husky and clear as possible but full of longing, that made her weak in both the knees and groin. “you are under arrest~”

Mao Mao didn't know who started kick-started the main event nor did he care, but the only things that he knew, were:

One: he was now laid out upon the soft bedding within the small getaway house.  
Two: Tanya was straddling his lap, making sure to give that special spot of his precise attention.  
Three: He and the bounty-hunter had engaged in a deep lip-locking session, only this time, tongue was involved. On both their parts.

Moving his paws from her gyrating hips, Mao Mao slid them down lower until he effectively cradled the curvature of her ass, giving squeezes when she was at the apex of the grinding. It didn't go unnoticed and Tanya made sure to moan into his maw whenever he did, wanting to give and get that positive feedback.

In spite of all the grinding that Tanya was doing, Mao Mao was still able to feel that she was leaking and that in turn sparked his loins to life, a bit a twitch that Tanya greatly appreciated. They both wrapped their tongues in a heated tango of passion and want for each other, trying to keep each other as close as possible and as long as possible.

But like everything that lived, the need for air reigned superior.

The two parted, but Tanya propped herself with her arms, teal color eyes gazing lovingly and lustfully into his green ones. She continued working his hips against Mao Mao's. Not going too fast and not going too slow, she had it at that right medium speed that drew a groan out of him and soft gasps from her self.

“Mmh, glad I got that second demonstration, you have been practicing, Mittens~” Tanya complimented, her paws coming to rest on his chest.

It took a lot to not let his pride swell as she said that, but he couldn't deny that the praise made him feel warm inside. Something that wouldn't mind more of, if that was the case.

“well, like I said, I wouldn't be much a hero if I didn't skills to back up claims,”

“Oh, I believe you, Mittens~” Tanya halted her grinding, just to give herself the chance to properly feel his shaft beneath her twitch in agreement. “If what I'm feeling beneath me right now is any indication, I have no doubt you'll make this fun for the both of us...”

She leaned down and instead of going for his lips, she went for the neck. From licking and suckling to nibbling and scraping, the bounty-hunter showered him with affection which once again forced a purr from the battle harden cat, this time it was a little louder. Not one to be outdone, sliding his hands inwards, he found the spot that he wanted and with a grin, Mao Mao traced the line of her wet lips before slipping a digit past her warm walls.

The sudden intrusion forced a high pitched gasp from Tanya. She pulled back to see that he wasn't feeling the least bit ashamed for what he just did, smirk and all. “Well, this seems like a good place to start. Seems I'm still able to find your weak spot,”

For added emphasis, Mao Mao would intentionally push in as deep as he could get it before pulling back, leaving in the very tip before repeating the action. Whispered slurs left Tanya's muzzle as electricity ran up her spine. She had to admit; even though they just started, the fact that Mao Mao managed to rile her up this much was a testament of his abilities. But she wasn't one to be outdone.

“Well, since we're talking about weakspots...” a paw darted between them and before Mao Mao could react, Tanya took hold of his shaft into her warm grip; her thumb resting beneath the head while the fingers gripped him, feeling it twitch and pulse to the beat of his heart. Thanks to the wetness that was already there, she would begin a back and forth motion while looking directly upon his face.

“Urk!” Mao Mao girted his teeth and his eyes winched as he felt himself be gripped and stroked by her. Not exactly the grip that he wanted, seeing as how it lacked... moisture, but this was just as good. If anything, he knew she was just as good with her paws as she was with that silver tongue of hers.

“Looks like I'm not the only one. Admit it, Mittens. No matter how battle harden you are, you'll always have this one weakness~”

“Ha, maybe I do, but that's a weakness I can always power through. You, however,” Pulling his digit from her snatch and rolling them over, Mao Mao towered over her as he slipped two digits into her, earning another high pitched squeal. “I seem to recall you not being able to withstand yours, like so.”

“Well, you aaallways h-had a w-waAY with those, you know. Sometime a-a bit unngh! Unfair of you.” 

“All's fair in love and war, Keys~” Mao Mao chuckled, working his wrist to drive his digits in as deep as he could go, enjoying the noises that left her.

“All's fair? Now th- ah! That's not the lawful stickler I know.”

“Just returning the favor. Don't think I forgot about that sneak blowjob a few years back. You're lucky I'm the type to keep quiet.”

“Could've fooled me, with all the screamING you did earlier today.”

“Screaming, you mean like This?” Pulling out all the way to just tips of his digits, a devious smirk flashed itself and without warning, Mao Mao shoved them back in, this time going deeper than before, trailing the warm, wet ridges of her walls until the tips pressed against that spongy spot deep within and his palm pressed against her sensitive button. The shock of pleasure forced a loud prurient cry from Tanya as she quickly covered her muzzle as best she could. Just the sound alone from her ran a shiver through the warrior cat. From the top of his head all the way down to the tip of his erect shaft, Mao Mao knew that he wanted to hear more of that lovely noise. “Music to my ears~”

Tanya was shaking all over, relishing in the sensation that he just put her through, but knew that it wasn't enough, not when they were so wound up from earlier. To make it clear, she clenched the muscles while gyrating her own hips in an attempt to draw him in deeper than he already was. “F-fuuck... Mittens...”

“It's been too long since I heard that tone of voice,” Mao Mao replied, savoring just how much she needed him. It was nice, doing the teasing instead of being teased. He literally had her in the palm of his hand with his fingers lodged deep in her snatch. It served as an ego boost, but he kept his wits as he kept up the attention, focused on getting her off. “I wonder how high we can make it go~?”

“G-Gods, Mittens... you ah! you kissable tease!” Tanya let out another cry as Mao Mao pressed against the spot again, this time going in circles. 

“Is that right?” Mao Mao stopped his presses and in a show of delicacy and carefulness, he used the pointed ends of his gloves to lightly and slowly scrapped his way back, feeling all of her tremble from his action. The sounds that left her served only to drive him on, so he repeated his action. All while leaning forward, getting dangerously close to her muzzle. “Well, since I'm so kissable, how about we go for a third?”

Like a Venus flytrap capturing its meal, so too did Tanya's arms when they wrapped around Mao Mao's neck, bringing his muzzle down to hers, locking them in another heated embrace with tongue and all. But this time around, with just how much she needed him, She clamped her thighs together, trapping his hand right where she wanted it.

Mao Mao knew that tell of hers for he learned of it the hard way from years ago. She wouldn't admit, but she was pretty close and with the way they were in, he'd give her what she'd want. Using his other hand, he cradled her while he focused on that spot of hers, going at all manners of speed and pressure, listening to her cries with their muzzles connected, building her gauge higher and higher and higher until finally...

She came. 

The haggard breathing through her nose, the stiffed moaning between them and the nonstop shivering she did. All of it signaled to Mao Mao that he had accomplished his task. Pulling back and away from Tanya, there was a strand of saliva that connected them together, but eventually, like everything else, it came to an end. Mao Mao himself was also slightly panting from the makeout session, but Tanya on the hand was panting up a storm. Chest rising and falling, taking in as much air as possible and going limp, letting his hand slip free with a strand of clear fluids clinging to his digits.

“Seems like I'm not the only one who needed that,” Mao Mao brought his hand into view, showing off his handiwork, this time a smug smirk of his own.

“Ha... ha... ha... w-well, you always were good with y-your hands...” Tanya weakly replied, making an effort to sit up fully. “Although, I can't say that I approve of you using your gloves the whole time.”

“As I said before, All's fair. 'Sides, I figured a little payback is appropriate after what you had put me through today. I trust you haven't forgotten?” Mao Mao chuckled, wiping his glove clean on the comforter.

Tanya chuckled wistfully as she pushed herself upright, still feeling the buzz of a post-orgasm, but it was clear that she wanted more than just his fingers. 

She wanted him. She wanted him back inside just like before in days past.

Taking this chance to crawl her way over to him and with what strength she managed to summon, Tanya pushed him back, having Mao Mao sitting against the wall while taking her rightful place in his lap as her arms embraced him again while placing small but affection pecks on his cheek. “But you're so much fun to tease Mittens. Personally, I think you like shouting my name. You sure did it a lot back when we were teenagers~”

“Hm, maybe. Or maybe I just like the way it sounds~” He moved his paws to her hips, and a smirk reappeared, letting her know without saying too much.

“If that's the case, how about we wrap this up? I've kept you here long enough~” the tanuki chuckled while reaching down between them, taking hold of Mao Mao's throbbing shaft and drawing a gasp from him while lifting herself a bit.

“That'd be best. Patrol and all in the morning, but after work, I wouldn't mi-” was all Mao Mao got to say before Tanya lowered onto him, feeling that appendage of his slide into her deepest depths. Slowly but surely, she kept going until both lovers let out a mutual cry of passion once he was fully hilted within her. Sitting in her familiar yet favorite seat, the capricious tanuki would throw in a bit of grinding, forcing out moans from the both of them. 

“Mmh, what was that? I didn't quite catch that.”

“ha- I was gonna say I wouldn't mind coming back tomorrow after work, but you kinda threw me off.”

Tanya bit her lips in a futile attempt to stifle her noise, but given his size, that was rather difficult. That still didn't stop her from making a side comment “Nh... Sorry about that. Just need to reacquaint myself. Forgot just how... Big you are, Mittens~”

That simple statement was strong enough to pierce his heart and force a rush of euphoria washed over him. Doing his damnedest, Mao Mao kept his pride in check, showing her a humble smile while trying his best to hold back a groan, the familiar warm walls gripping him ever-so tightly.

“N-nah. It's just been a long time since we've done this. If anything... you've gotten tighter, maybe too tight...” Mao Mao added, feeling the warm, wet muscles grasp him firmly. It took everything to keep himself calm, but with how warm those walls of her were was proving rather difficult.

“You flatter me, Mittens. But if it's that much a problem, perhaps you can help stretch me out? You're already inside, you'll just need to... repeat that a few more times. I trust you remember how to handle me~?”

Mao Mao felt heat expel from his ears from what she just said and like clockwork, his paws gripped her rear and with his earned strength from years of training, he slid her up off his lap with ease, but the head of his shaft still lodged inside of her. A gasp left her lips while a stunted grunt pushed past his clenched teeth.

“It's all coming back to me. Better get a good grip, it's about to get bumpy...”

“I trust your skill, Mittens.” Tanya locked her arms around his neck and looked dead in the eyes, half-lidded but full of need. “So how about you put them and that 'Legendary Sword' of yours to the test~?”

Given the go-ahead, Mao Mao lowered her back down, once again hilting himself fully while bringing out another moan from the both of them. He repeated the motions over and over, slowly rising the gauge as the memories of the past came rolling in. Back then, he was young, eager to please and inexperienced. They both were, but the pleasure was all that mattered to them, allowing the young adventurers to disregard the clumsiness and awkwardness. They were older now and had experience behind them, but the pleasure remained fresh and familiar even after all this time apart, and it only continued to grow.

“Gods... I missed this...” Mao Mao muttered, working her up and down on his length.

“Hah... you missed me, or you missed the sex?” Tanya shakily replied, relishing in him stretching her out, unable to not tease him, even now.

“Would it be callow of me to say b-both?” 

“Callow? No. Unexpected? Yes. Appreciated? Most definitely~” Tanya squeezed his shaft for emphasis which forced a grunt, causing him to temporarily lose his grip. 

Not wanting to let him have all the fun, Tanya put in a bit of effort on her part and began bouncing in his lap, repeatedly stuff herself full of his shaft; the sheer girth of his size would force out a variety noise that drove Mao Mao on. From light little gasps and mewls to drawn-out moans and high pitched cries, all of it was music to Mao Mao's ears... and he wanted to hear more of lovely noises. 

As time went on, so did the lust-consumed couple. Long had they abandoned trying to stay quiet and gave in to what they really wanted: each other for as long as possible. At this point, Tanya was moaning up a storm ranging in various pitches while Mao Mao panted away his frustrations.

Familiar feelings of the past made themselves known the more the two individuals continued, beads of sweat appearing as the gauge for release rose higher and higher. Mao Mao knew he was nearing his limit as was Tanya. 

Rolling them over and back onto the bed, the moment her back hit the surface, she wrapped her legs around him, locking the warrior cat in place as he continued pumping her. The thrusting changed from long and thought out strokes to short but forceful jabs that made them moan out even more. Even in the midst of their long-overdue tryst, Tanya's mischievous side reared itself as she began grinding against Mao Mao as best she could. 

Gyrating her hips in an attempt to get him deeper than he already was, she threw her arms above her head and made direct eye contact with him. With how needy they both were, it didn't help that she was giving him 'That Look' again mixed with the kinds of faces she made when he managed to hit her sweet spots.

“Y-you're looking pretty tired, Mitten. About to tap out?” Tanya pointed out, trying to keep herself composed, but the warrior cat could see right through her.

Mao Mao only smirked her way as he added a bit of force behind his thrusting, wanting to get her to finish first. But with all the grinding and noises that left them, along with his own orgasm quickly approaching... that was proving rather difficult and he had to end this now. 

Propping himself with his arms and putting all of his focus into the lower half, Mao Mao really began to drill into her. Eyes tightly shut as he hunched over, the pent up warrior gave the tanuki everything he had to give.

The years apart

The desire he still had for her

The primal need to breed

The want to be with her again

All of it. He put all of what he was feeling this very moment, into his actions, wanting to make this reunion a special one.

Tanya, on the other hand, could feel her fast approaching. She knew that she wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer, but neither could the warrior cat on top of her. In a last gambit, she pulled him down, now chest to chest with him while she placed her muzzle beside his ear, making the moan louder at the source. 

It took Mao Mao everything he had to stop himself from just burst then and there. With how lovely she sounded and how tightly she held him, the warrior cat had to grit his teeth, but it did little to douse the fire he was feeling within him. If anything, it served to drive him harder.

And that was exactly what she wanted.

They knew they were going to be sore in the morning, but in their minds, it'd be well worth it after longing for each other. Words failed where actions succeeded, as Mao Mao gave all that he had to give her. 

Clenching his lower half and with a low guttural growl, as he held her close, he let go of it all.

Everything that he had repressed for years, it all came out in this one moment. Blast after large, warm blast filled every corner within Tanya and it wasn't without a chain reaction. The moment he did, so did she. Wrapping her arms around him, Tanya cried out his name as she gushed around him, not being able to hold back anymore. The fact that she managed to stimulate him, even now, prolonged his as well and it drove him to try and make this last.

Both of them continued reveling in the orgasm, the euphoria persisting as long as possible until eventually, like all things in existence, that too came to an end. With one final pulse of his shaft, the young lovers could no longer keep up the action and Mao Mao collapsed, landing right beside her.

Panting and relishing the post-orgasm, they both looked into each other's eyes and instead of feeling embarrassed, they both chuckled and snuggled together, sharing little kisses here and there while being affectionate with each other.

This was a pleasant surprise to Tanya. She knew that Mao Mao wasn't the type to let others get close, let alone, allow himself to be vulnerable willingly. But here they were, in the afterglow sharing light smooches and just being a couple, like they were years ago. 

“Nice to see that you haven't lost your edge, Mittens~ Haven't felt like that in a long time.” Tanya started, moving to play with his whiskers once again.

“How long has it been, since we've done this?” Mao Mao asked, too tired to keep her from messing with him.

“Too long, Mittens, Far too long. Thanks for doing this with me,” there a brief pause before her trademark grin reappeared. “I was so sure that you weren't gonna go through with it when I left that calling card. Color me surprised when you did.”

“Like I was going to turn down a challenge. You called me out, so I wasn't gonna turn tail and run.” Mao Mao grunted, a bit of pride swelled within him as he looked directly into her eyes.

“Looks like there's still a bit of daredevil left in you, Mitten. I hope to see more of that~”

“Not when I'm on the clock, I won't. Off hours, however,” the warrior cat flash a mischievous smirk of his own that made Tanya blush a tad. “I'd be more than willing humor you.”

“I'm going to hold you to that, Mao Mao.” Leaning over to him, another kiss was placed on his lips albeit in a more chaste manner. They both laid there, enjoying the pleasant silence as they reflected on what just transpired. A wave of familiar comfort washed over Tanya and she shuffled closer to him, resting muzzle in the nape of his neck; taking in his natural scent in spite of the fact that the air was still pungent of sweat and post-coitus. “So, Mittens, you gonna head out in a bit? You did say you have patrol in the morning,”

“Indeed I did. Can't protect anyone if I'm not rested. But since I'm here,” Mao Mao took this opportunity to drape his arm over her waist, catching her by surprise. “Might as well rest up. I already bedded you, may as well go all the way and sleep with you. I trust you have no objections?”

Tanya was speechless for the first time since all this started but at the same time, she couldn't help but giggle at his proposal. A law enforcing sheriff and a lawbreaking bounty-hunter sharing a bed after a wanton session? Sounds like an erotic novel you could pick up at the local bookstore. “As long as you keep performing as you did before, you're more than welcome to share this bed with me~”

“Sounds like a plan, just make sure to keep this from Badgerclops, knowing him, he'd never let me live this down.” Mao Mao replied, already seeing him record this in his logs.

“You know I can keep secrets, Mittens. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Good to know, now let's get some rest, another long day tomorrow. I might even give you a proper tour of the town.”

“Mittens, are you asking me on a date?” Tanya teased, getting on one last jab at his expense. “Normally that'd be the correct order to do things before you take someone to bed~”

“You know what I mean, Keys.”

“I know, I know. Just had to get one more in~” With the two sharing one last kiss, Tanya placed her head under his chin, snuggling into him and her eyes falling shut. “Good night, Mittens, see you in the morning.”

Smiling warmly, Mao Mao shared in her sentiments and reciprocated her action, her perfume slowly lulling him into slumber along with her holding him. “Good night, Tanya. Sleep well.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Epilogue

Upon approaching the porch, both Tanya and Mao Mao were engaged in a lively conversation, something they hadn't done in a long time. They didn't even notice that the walk was already over. It wasn't until Mao Mao saw it in his peripheral that he ended the conversation, much to their disappointment.

“Looks like I'm back. Just in time, too. I don't think Badgerclops and Adorabat woke up yet.” Mao Mao turned his attention to the tanuki that was silently watching him, a bit of dismay written on her face. “Well, I'll be on shift in about an hour, so I'd better get inside and act natural.”

“Can't risk having your reputation as a hardass sheriff being tarnished, can you, Mittens?” Tanya snarked, her trademark grin returning to full form.

“Language, Tanya. On the off chances that Adorabat is awake, I don't want her hearing that kind of talk.” Mao Mao retorted, secretly liking it whenever she used foul language.

“You weren't complaining about it last night, especially when you were fucking me~”

“Tanya, please...! Not before I go on shift.” Mao Mao protested, knowing what it would do to him and the last thing he wanted was to patrol with a boner in public.

“Alright, alright. I'll stop. See you tonight, Mittens~” she turned away and proceeded to walk back to her little house in the forest, but not before Mao Mao stopped her in her tracks.

“Hey... Tanya,” he started, looking off to the side but a blush was on his face.

“Yes Mittens, you need something? A goodbye kiss, perhaps?” Tanya grinned, winking his way.

“Actually, I was thinking about this on the way back. So I was... wondering if...”

“What about it? It's not like you get hung up on your words.”

“Right, right. Well, I might as well get out in the open. You remember how our partnership ended?”

“I do, why?”

“Well, I was hoping that maybe... we could... y'know... try again?” Mao Mao asked, his tone sheepish and his posture that of a humble one as he looked down at his feet, paws behind his back. 

Needless to say that this caught the bounty-hunter off guard as it made her heart flutter all the same. A luminescent blush on her face, but she couldn't help but grin her usual smirk.

“Mittens, are you telling me you want to get back together?” She stated bluntly, making his fur stand on end.

“I... yes, I am. That's what I'm asking. No lie, because heroes never lie.” Mao Mao pointed out, while mentally preparing himself for the worst. “And if you don't want to then it's-”

“That's why I came back, Mittens.” Tanya cut him off, his face going completely red at her reply.

“R-really?!”  
“I meant what I said last night, Mao Mao. I missed you and I wanted to try again. That's why I left the leaf in your bunk. To get you to come out here and... reconnect.”

“You could've just come out and told me,” Mao Mao replied, doing his best to not let himself get too carried away even though he wanted to.

“You know that's not how I do things. I like to leave little clues around for you to find because you're smart and I believe in you~” Tanya chuckled as she walked up to him on the porch.

“I can't help but feel that you're mocking me.” He grumbled.

“Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. You never can tell with me~”

“you're unruly, you know that? Mao Mao couldn't help but smile along with her.

“And you love me for it. Now go on,” She kissed him quickly, before stepping back and began to head back home. “I'll see you later, Mittens.”

“Right... See you soon, Cherryblossom.” Mao Mao replied, deciding to give her a nickname like she did to him. Tanya only blushed but didn't say anything, continuing to walk as the warrior cat walked back into the house.

The first thing to greet him was the smell of breakfast already being made. He looked over to see that a plate of food was already made, hot and fresh; steam coming off of it. As Mao Mao got closer, he noticed that a note was placed right beside it and it was addressed to him from Badgerclops. Popping the note open, he sat down and read the contents.

“Hey, Mao. I stepped out now too long ago. Took the aerocycle with me to go get some ingredients to make cobbler for later on tonight. I left some food for you to have, I figured you might be hungry after the night you had. I'll be back in a little bit, so you can go on patrol again. So eat it up, I made extra.

-Badgerclops

P.S: I heard that you and Tanya got back together. Congrats, my man. Maybe you'll chill out a bit more, now that you have a proper way to get rid of all that energy. Hope you and “Cherryblossom” make it fun.”

Mao Mao's face flushed once more as he re-read the letter, surprised to know that Badgerclops had found out when he didn't say anything. He could've sworn that he was extra careful this time around. He burned at the thought but decided that there was nothing to do now but make it official once Adorabat wakes, at least he knew she would ecstatic about all this.


	2. With the times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visit from the Mao Family comes right out of the blue.  
> Who knows what kind of things can happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much else to say.   
> Enjoy, readers :)  
> You're going to like the Epilogue, I promise~

Beneath the Foliage

Second Leaf: **(With the times)**

_______________

_P.F Chapter_

_______________

**T** he sound of metal hitting the cutting board and food being diced could be heard throughout the kitchen as Mao Mao was lightly humming to himself. He had something in mind that he wanted to cook and promptly set out to do just that. With timed slices and perfect accuracy, the warrior cat was able to get through several amounts of food preparations and placed them all into a pot that was nearby. All his attention was focused solely on the task at hand. So much, that he didn't notice that he was being crept up on by a familiar presence.

Tanya silently giggled to herself as she slowly crept along the kitchen floor, approaching Mao Mao from behind. This was her being up to her usual antics, unable to pass up a chance to get the jump on her precious mittens.

'Wonderful, he's so preoccupied with his cooking, this is the perfect chance~' she thought to herself. She inched closer and closer, her grin never fading thanks to her inner prankster taking the helm.

Tanya continued creeping along, only now, she was practically right on him. Another silent giggle left her before she extended a paw, preparing to slam it down on his shoulder.

The moment it was at the apex and about to come down-

“If you're planning to try and scare me, it's not gonna work, Tanya.” Mao Mao announced, not even turning around to know she was already there.

“Wha-? Aw come on... and I was so quiet too! How'd you know, Mittens?” Tanya asked with a defeated sigh.

“You may be excellent at stealth, Keys. But you're in my house and I'll know when something is amiss.”

“Oh yeah?” Tanya smirked as she stood beside him; leaning against the counter. “Could've fooled me, but now I'm curious. How'd you know I was here?”

“The moment you stepped into the kitchen,” Mao Mao placed the knife down on the board and, dumping more cut contents into the pot as he reached for the next one. He could see the confused look on her face and smirk of his own had appeared. “Perplexed? Allow me to explain. The floor we're standing on now, whenever someone walks on it, small vibrations can be felt, no matter where you are. I had Badgerclops design it that way on purpose. Pretty intuitive, huh?”

“I'd say less of that and more paranoid if you ask me.” Was Tanya's reply, scanning the titles, finding what he said hard to believe.

“When you grow and train in the Mao Family, you treat every possible situation as a moment for the enemy to try and catch you off guard. Better luck next time, Cherryblossom.”

Tanya's cheeks lightly tinted pink at the nickname. It had been a good while since they been together and she still wasn't used to being called that, besides him screaming her name. That didn't stop the fluttering she felt, nor did it make her smile lessen. Stepping over to him and planting a kiss on his cheek, it made her feel special when he did.

“I'll find a way to get the jump on you in this house, just you wait and see, Mittens~”

“That could be interpreted both ways, you know. Make sure you clarify which one you want the most~,” was Mao Mao's reply, matching her level of teasing, which made her blush deepen.

It honestly surprised the tanuki just how much of a flirt he could be when he put the effort into it. Before he was much more of a hardass, stick in the mud that snarled at the mention of the word: _fun_ , but now, after the two of them were dating again, he was much more chill and wasn't as serious. Hell, she even got to see his romantic side when Badgerclops and Adorabat weren't around and that was a treat all it's own. All in all, Tanya was glad she came back to the Valley.

“Hmmm, I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Mittens~” Tanya purred. She looked over to see what he was cooking, wondering what all he was making. “Not only do you fight monsters but you cook too? Good heavens, you're husband material. I should marry you right this instant~”

It was a good thing Mao Mao wasn't chopping just yet, but with what she just said, he was sure he'd lose a finger that day. It'd be a notch on his scar earning belt, but he rather not lose it under such an unheroic manner. Cough, he recomposed himself while the image played in his mind. “As appealing as that idea is, I'd rather you save it for when I'm not cutting food, hon.”

“So you're putting it on the back burner then? I'm going to bring it back up later. Maybe~”

“Ever the tease, aren't you, Cherryblossom?” Mao Mao chuckled, knowing her antics.

“You know you love me for it~” she placed another kiss on his cheek

“I do indeed. But you know that, already.”

Tanya could only giggle lightly as she rested her head on his shoulder, observing him and his craft. “Speaking of which, where are Badgerclops and Adorabat? I came inside but I haven't them at all this afternoon.”

“Oh, I sent Badgerclops out to pick up Adorabat from school. I decided to stay behind to get started on dinner. Tonight, we're having Chankonabe; delicacy of my hometown.” Mao Mao proudly announced.

“Chankonabe? I've heard of that dish. It's pretty delicious, but are you sure you want Adorabat to have some? You need to put alcohol in that.” Tanya replied, concerned for the bat's safety.

“Don't worry, I'll make a separate dish for her. I'm just doing this one first because it takes awhile. Hers will be a simple one to whip up, but I'll make it delicious, regardless. No need to worry.” Mao Mao pointed out while prepping the next item.

Tanya couldn't help but smirk at how he just set himself up for that and there was no way she was going to let that one slip by. “AND you're father material too? You're sending all the right signals, Mittens. You keep that up, I'm liable to lose control~”

Just as he was about to reply to that, there were a solid few knocks on the front door which stopped the couple from going any further. Mao Mao let out a relieved, yet regrettable sigh while Tanya could only pout, annoyed that their possible bonding session was halted.

“Were you expecting company today, Mittens?” Tanya asked him, still a bit annoyed.

“No, I wasn't. And I know it's not Badgerclops or Adorabat. They would've come up the stairs. So I'm just as confused. Still, the least I could do is see who it is.” Placing the knife on the board and taking off his apron, Mao Mao proceeded to leave the kitchen. “Do me a favor, Cherryblossom. Can you cut up the rest of those vegetables and dump them into the soup. I'm going to see who it is. I won't be long.”

“Not a problem, I'll have it done in no time. Hurry back.” Tanya called out as she proceeded with the task before her.

* * *

Stepping out of the kitchen and walking past the living room, Mao Mao opened the door that led outside of his house. The moment the doors were open and he stepped out, he was surprised by the sight before him. The first thing to greet him was that familiar golden suit with it's tattered cape, while next to it was a large, but recognizable feline dressed in a traditional blue yukata. Her paws resting demurely in front as a warm smile was on her face, directed at him exactly. He was about to say something, but the suit kneeled and out jumped Shin Mao; still in his control suit.

“Mother, Father,” Mao Mao started as he took a step forward to greet them.

“Mao Mao! Good to see you, son!” Shin Mao started as he proceeded to place on his own yukata.

“My kleiner kämpfer (little warrior), it's wonderful to see you again.” His mother followed up, her warm smile never letting up.

“It's good to see you guys again.” Mao Mao replied with the same sentiment.

“See, Ava? Told you there was nothing to worry about. Our son is a Mao, after all, he has the blood of a warrior in his veins.” Shin Mao pointed out.

“That may be true, but there are days when I'd like to just visit him more. I know we dropped in unannounced, but I hope it's not too much trouble.” Ava pointed out.

“No! No, it's no trouble, Mama. I'm glad that you did, but for what reason? Aren't you and Papa busy with things back home?” Mao Mao asked as he was now in front of them.

“We had some free time and we wanted to spend it with you. We know you have a big responsibility protecting the valley, but Sibylla foresaw that you were off today and we wanted to surprise you.”

“Well, consider me surprised.” Mao Mao chuckled as knew of his sister's future sight shenanigans. “Nosey isn't she?”

“That, she can be, Schätzchen (sweetie). So you don't mind at all?” His mother asked again, clasping her paws together.

“Of course he doesn't mind!” Shin Mao interrupted; a hearty laugh leaving him. “Not often we get to see him, so this is a perfect surprise.”

Mao Mao could only shrug, knowing how his father would interject when he least expected it. Still, it was nice to see them again after a good while and know how they were doing. Just as he was about to invite them inside-

“ **AKIO!** ”

The sound of his childhood nickname being called instantly put him on high alert, but it did little for what came next. He felt himself being tackled by an unknown force. It grabbed him and jumped into the sky, leaving his parents below, but they weren't screaming in panic. Rather, they were both laughing at what as going on.

Slightly disoriented, but still aware, Mao Mao looked to see what had happened only to be greeted by a long flowing golden scarf and a familiar face with light yellow streaks beneath a pair of joyful green eyes that were looking directly at him. Mao Mao instantly knew who it was and just as shocked at the revelation.

“S-Sora?! What are you doing here??”

Sora came to a halt mid-flight, now hovering in the air, but that didn't stop her from bringing her baby brother into a tight hug. “Mao Mao! It's so good to see you! It's been a long time. How's my favorite baby brother doing?”

Mao Mao was able to hear his older sister purring contentedly, rubbing her cheek against his and he couldn't help but chuckle from the sisterly affection. “I'm doing fine, Sora. It's good to see you too. But do you think you can put us back down on the ground?”

“Oh, of course! Sorry, just got a little carried away.” Sora replied as she lowered both of them back on solid ground. Upon reaching the earth, she placed him back on his own two feet and stepped back, a bright yet melancholic smile still on her face. “It's just been so long since we last talked, what with you running away from home and all.”

“Well, to be fair, I should've called home more, so you and others wouldn't have been so worried. I'm sorry about that.” Mao Mao admitted as well. A lopsided smile on his face.

“I'm just glad to see you're doing okay, Akio.”

“Thanks,” Mao Mao replied while looking them over. Still a bit surprised by their sudden appearance but overall welcomed them regardless. “Well, this is quite unexpected. Both my parents and my legendary sister, all here to visit me. The least I can do is show you inside. Follow me.” he stated while leading the way into his home.

“What a lovely home you have here, mein kleiner stern. (my little star)” Ava pointed out as she took a seat on the couch, still looking around the room and seeing a variety of things that her son had collected.

“Thank you, mother. I'm glad you like them.” Mao Mao replied as his family would do the same. Shin Mao sat next to his wife while Sora sat on the floor, doing the same as her mother, taking in all that he had to show.

“Some of these are a bit small, son. But you know the Mao family code. Anything earned in battle is worthy of keeping.” a hearty laugh followed behind.

“Thank you, Papa, but this just the living room. The real battle trophies are in the dojo.” Mao Mao stated as his father nodded in approval.

“Keeping your skills in check are you, boy? Good, good! You be sure to keep them in top shape. Never know when danger is going to strike. It pays to be prepared.”

“I'll take those words to heart, Father.”

“Excellent! Now, how's about you give us a tour of the house, Mao Mao. Last time I was here was a rather... unfavorable episode,” Shin Mao admitted, before going right back to his boisterous self instantly. “But this time is different! Your mother and sister are with me today!”

“That's also true, Father.” Mao Mao replied.

“One thing though, Akio” Sora pointed out, gaining his attention. “From what Sibylla told us. You don't live here alone. Apparently there are two others. I believe their names were Badgerclops and your student; Adorabat. Think we can meet them?”

Just as Mao Mao was about to reply, the sound of a feminine voice that was unfamiliar to them had called out from the kitchen in an attempt to gain his attention. But how it addressed Mao Mao was another story.

“Mittens, I hear voices out there. Is everything okay?” Tanya asked.

Silence fell over the room as Mao Mao felt his face go warm. All three of his family members' inquisitive stares locked on to him, intent on not letting him go with a proper explanation. Suddenly, he felt a cold sweat break as he was instantly regretting their surprise visitation.

“ _'Mittens'_?” They all said at the same time, causing the blush on his face to deepen.

“Uh... I can explain...”

Mao Mao wasn't given the chance to explain. Hell, there wasn't even enough time to announce a syllable, because in that moment, Tanya walked out of the kitchen, unaware of the eyes now fell on her as she did.

“Hey Mittens, I finished with the food you asked. Now you wanna tell me who's...” her words came to a stop when 8 eyes on her. She first looked to Mao Mao, his face was beat red and then to the other felines looking at her, instantly putting the pieces together. “I guess you were expecting company.”

“Akio, who is this and why did she call you 'Mittens'?” Sora was the first to ask, her eyebrow raised in a skeptical manner while eyeing Tanya decidedly.

Mao Mao was about to say something as he focused on them, seeing that his sister's eyes slit as she inspected her, Shin Mao had an eyebrow arched in an inquisitive manner and his mother was as patient as ever, looked at him with a smile as they all waited on his answer. He knew they weren't going to let this go, so he might as well get it over with.

“You were going to find out sooner or later, but I rather it be from me than my nosy sister. Since we're all here, I should introduce her.” Mao Mao pointed out, the blush never fading from his face. Tanya was able to read the situation and walked over to where her boyfriend was standing. Once beside him, she reached for his arm and held onto him, which didn't go unnoticed by his family. It didn't do much to stop the blushing, but he was feeling much better with her presence nearby. Taking this moment to look at each other supportively, which also didn't go unnoticed, they both faced his family and Mao Mao started with a breath.

“Father, Mother, Sora... I'd like to introduce you to Tanya Keys... my.... g-g-girlfriend...”

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. and Mrs. Mao. You too, Sora.” Tanya followed up, a little nod of acceptance.

What followed next was a squeal of elation, that didn't come from his sister, but Ava instead, which surprised all of them.

“oh, glückliche tage! (oh happy days!) Mao Mao, you never told us you were dating, only for us to find out today. Unser kleiner Krieger hat eine Freundin gefunden! wie wundervoll! (Our little warrior has found a girlfriend! How wonderful!)” His mother exclaimed, speaking in her native tongue due to the amount of happiness she was feeling that moment.

“T-thanks mom. I'm glad you approve of her.” Mao Mao replied, easily able to understand what she was saying.

“How did you two meet? How long have you two been dating? Can she fight? hast du vor sie zu heiraten? (do you intend to marry her?)”

“M-Mother! Please, we're still just dating! A little early to be thinking about that, don't you think?” Mao Mao replied in haste, but that didn't stop her from giggling in reply.

“What did she say?” Tanya asked, intrigued by her language which caused the black cat to stiffen in reply.

“O-oh... uh...” A cough escaped him. “My mother asked i-if we're intending on getting married...”

“ **MARRIED?!** ” Sora and Shin Mao exclaimed, shocked by the very notion of the idea. Tanya couldn't help but chuckle and giving in to her teasing nature, she had to embarrass Mao Mao in front of his family, _at least once_.

“Marriage, huh? Well, we _have_ known each other for seven years now, Mittens~ I think now would be as good a time as any. Perhaps have some kids of our own, too?” The tanuki teased, knowing that would really rile him up.

Another noise of elation left Ava at the idea of being a grandmother, whereas Shin Mao and Sora were still stuck on the thought of Mao Mao getting married to someone that was outside of his species, especially that of a tanuki. Mao Mao turned to Tanya and gave her a knowing glare but she met it with a simple wink.

“Wunderbar! (Wonderful!),” Ava started while reaching into her robe sleeve, pulling out a planner. Clicking the pen, she began to write out the details. “I'll start making preparations and invitations! What would you like most, schätzchen? A German styled wedding or would you both prefer it to be more Japanese oriented, like how your father and I had ours?”

“Now now, let's not be too hasty, Momo. We still need to talk about a few things. Speaking of which, uh, Son, can we talk outside, man to man? How about we leave the ladies to chat amongst themselves.” Shin Mao urged his son as he pushed himself off the couch and proceeded toward the door.

“O-of course father. Right behind you.” Mao Mao turned to face Tanya and whispered in her ear. “You know I'm going to get you for this, later don't you?”

“Oh, I know. I hope you do~ Now go on, your father is waiting. I'll be here when you get back.” Tanya's reply as released him and focused on his mother and Sora; whose's tail was twitching irritability. As he and his father left the house, it was just the three of them and Sora was the first one to speak.

“So, you and my little brother, huh?” a slight tone of disapproval in Sora's voice.

Stepping outside and closing the door, Mao Mao approached his father who had been waiting on him. Paws behind his back and an expression on his face that Mao Mao hadn't seen before. It somehow made him feel small on the inside, but that didn't stop him from taking a breath and step up to his father. Once close enough, Mao Mao looked Shin Mao straight in the eye and started the conversation.

“Alright, Papa. What did you want to talk about?” He asked, having a slight inkling that it was going to be about Tanya.

“First, let me start off with this,” Shin Mao unfolded his arms and placed his paws on Mao Mao's shoulders, lightly gripping them as a smile appeared on his face. “Both, as man and as your father, I am so proud of you, my Son.”

The sudden declaration came as a surprise to Mao Mao, for this was the second time that his father praised him. “R-Really, Father?”

“Indeed I am, my boy. I can't believe that all this time, you were hiding such a secret from your old man. At first, I was worried if my only son would remain forever single, but lo and behold, I find out he has a lady in his life. Not even your sisters managed to land themselves a catch, but you... my boy!”

Mao Mao found himself at a loss for words. It was great, awesome in fact, that his father was proud of him in his endeavors of finding someone to settle down with. So to have it happen so suddenly was a bit overwhelming, but welcomed nonetheless.

“Thank you, Papa. I'm glad that you and Mother are accepting of Tanya.”

“About that part, Son.” Shin Mao trailed, which Mao Mao noticed.

“What, what about Tanya?” Mao Mao replied, getting a bit defensive on her behalf. “Is something wrong?”

“No... well... I'll admit, Son. I'm glad you've found a lady and all, I just wasn't expecting a tanuki to be your choice.”

“What's wrong with that? Are you saying that it's wrong for me to date her?”

“No no, of course not! My son can date whoever he wants, but uh... I'm a bit surprised that you chose a tanuki over a cat, like our ancestors past. Guess it must be one of those new-age things you kids are into.” Shin Mao admitted, still unsure about all of this.

“If you're saying that it's a problem, then just say it to my face. Don't go dancing around the subject, Father.” Mao Mao retorted, feeling a bit heated by how he said it.

“Listen, Mao Mao,” he said with a firm voice this time. “You are your own feline, your own Mao. I'm not going to get upset or disappointed with whoever you choose to date or marry. I just want you to be happy, and if the tanuki-”

“Tanya,” Mao Mao interrupted.

“Right, If Tanya is that someone who can do it, then who am I to get in your way?”

The response caught Mao Mao off guard. With how his father worded the reply, he was able to put his fears to rest, but thanks to his overcautious nature, he just had to make sure.

“So you're fine with it, the possibility of me and Tanya getting married and possibly having kids?” Mao Mao said without pause, not really registering the fact he mentioned children.

“Hybrids or not, they're apart of the Mao Family and we'll treat them as such. I promise you that. It's just going to take some getting used to, that's all. Shouldn't be too hard, right?” Shin Mao pointed out before a smirk appeared on his face, one that made Mao Mao slightly uncomfortable and worried.

“So mew mew, just between the two of us men,” Shin Mao rested a paw on his son's shoulder. “Were you able to make her sing?”

“ **FATHER!** ”

“Now now, there's no need to be embarrassed. We Mao's are known for our prowess. Not only on the battlefield but in the bedroom as well. How did you think you're mother had six kids? While Ava and I might be different sizes, but that doesn't matter when you know how to-”

“ **FATHER, PLEASE! I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THAT!** ” Mao Mao exclaimed, reaching for his ears in an attempt to close off hearing about his father's escapades. Shin Mao let out a hearty laugh while patting his son on the back.

“I'm sorry, son. Had to embarrass you once, as your father.”

The day wasn't over and already he was feeling exhausted. Just as he was about to say something else, both felines heard the sound of an aerocycle coming in from the sky. Mao Mao was able to see that Badgerclops and Adorabat had returned from picking her up. The young warrior cat thanked his ancestors they had shown up in time, he didn't know how much longer he could withstand his father's embarrassment.

The four of them stepped back into the house and just as Mao Mao predicted, Adorabat went into an excitable mood, the moment she laid her eyes on Sora. Mao Mao didn't bother to try and stop her, for once she saw something that caught her interest, he knew it'd be best to just let get it out of her system.

“Are you really Mao Mao's sister?? You're SO COOL!! And your scarf is amazing! He told me that you can fly faster super fast! Can you show me? Please? Pretty please???” was the first thing Adorabat said the moment she was near Sora, which earned a chuckle from her.

“I see what mean by excitable, Akio. She'll make for a great hero in her own rite, someday.” Sora complimented.

“Hey Mao Mao, why did your sister call you Akio?”

“It's just a nickname she gave me when I was just a kitten. It just stuck with me throughout the years.”

“SO COOL! You think I can have a nickname?”

“You'll have to earn it first, Adorabat. I'll think of a good one in the meantime.”

As the two of them conversed, Sora looked over to Badgerclops and a smirk appeared on her face. Stepping over to him, she inspected his frame, from the top of his head to his feet. Sora had to admit, he was handsome.

“Hey, I'm Badgerclops, nice to meet you, Sora.” Badgerclops introduced himself, but a chuckle left the feline's lips.

“So you're the one she mentioned, I can see why she'd think you're handsome.” Sora chuckled and Badgerclops' cheeks tinted a light pink. That little quip didn't go unnoticed by Mao Mao either.

“Who? Who thinks Badgerclops is handsome?” He questioned.

Sora noticed that Badgerclops was starting to sweat and quickly replied, sparing him any further scrutiny.

“Sorry, Akio. That's a secret, and you know how my friend feels about others being nosey. Now, why don't you go chat with Tanya? I think she could use a break from our Mom.” Sora directed him to the two chatting on the other side of the room. Mao Mao did his trademark stare at his friend but decided to drop it... for now anyway.

“Fine, I'll leave it be. But don't think I won't be coming back to it.” With that, Mao Mao walked over to Tanya while Badgerclops and Sora watched him go. A breath of relief leaving him.

Mao Mao could see that Tanya and his mother were still talking, but even he knew that the tanuki was her limits. His mother did like to talk, but being the good boyfriend he is, he stepped in to save her from the constant onslaught of words.

“Alright mom, I think you haggled Tanya long enough,” He said taking her to his side by the hip.

“Aw and we were just about to discuss the Sake-Sharing ceremony, too.” Ava pouted, putting away her little planner.

“Don't worry, you two will have plenty of time to talk next time. I think you might've worn her out.

“Oh, have I? I'm sorry, mein liebling (my dear). I tend to get carried away when talking about such things.” Ava apologized to her future daughter-in-law.

“It's no trouble, Mrs. Mao. I had a lovely conversation. I look forward to chatting with you again soon.” was Tanya's reply, little nods following after, not really knowing the last part she said, but having a general idea.

“I'm glad. I'm just so happy my little Schätzchen is going to be a husband. I'm going to be an Oma. (grandmother.)”

“Now now, Momo.” Shin Mao spoke up, getting her attention. “We've bothered the love birds long enough, we should leave them to recover. How about we chat with others, yes?”

“That sounds lovely. We'll see you two a little later.” with that, both elder felines walked over to where the others were while both Mao Mao and Tanya let out a breath of relief. Glad to have a moment to themselves.

“Goodness, Mittens. Your mother sure can talk. But I have to admit, you have a pretty good family. I think I just might want to visit them in their home, given the chance.” Tanya admitted to him and Mao Mao could only chuckle.

“Well, the annual Fireworks Festival is coming up soon. I can take a couple of days off and the four of us can visit my hometown. How would you feel about that?” he replied.

“That'd be nice. It's been so long since I've last seen fireworks. It'd be a nice memory to make. Who knows, maybe we could sneak out and make our own fireworks. With the main ones being so loud, we won't have to worry about being heard~”

A blush appeared on his face, but it did little to keep him from matching her grin. “We have a saying for that where I'm from, but I'm not going to tell you... not yet. You'll just have to wait until then, Cherry-blossom.”

“If you're keeping it secret, I'm sure it'll be good. But until then, I'll be good~”

“I'm holding you to that, Tanya.” Both of them shared a chuckled and they looked at the number of people that were and an idea came to her, one that she was sure he'd like. “Well, since your family is visiting, how about they stay for dinner. It's the least we can do after they came all this way.”

“I'd like that a lot. I'm sure they would too.” Was his reply while gaining their attention.

A few hours later and night had fallen over the valley. The dinner was a good one, but eventually, the Mao family had to depart back home. Ava had plenty of planning to get started on and Sora was due back where she was needed. A Mao she might have been, but she still had duties that needed preforming, but needless to say that when given the chance, they would come visit again, possibly with the rest of his sisters.

“Well Mao Mao, this was a lovely visit but it high time your father and I got back home. Much to do and a wedding that needs to be planned.” Ava pointed out, resting comfortably in Shin Mao's golden arms.

“What your mother means, son, is that we'll be keeping in contact. So keep an ear out for that and be sure that you keep honing your skills, I might just host a makeshift tournament to see how much you've improved.”

“I do so every day, Papa.” Mao Mao pointed out, always making sure to stick to a strict morning schedule.

“Good, good. You do me proud, Son.” Shin Mao praised him once more. “Sora! Time to go home, say goodbye to your brother.”

“I know, I know.” Just like earlier, Sora scooped up her brother into another hug, glad that she came to visit. “See you later, Mao. I'll come visit you again. Next time I'll try and get our sisters to come with. They all really want to see you.”

“I wouldn't want to impose. You guys have your jobs keeping you busy and all.”

“We may be heroes, but you're our little brother and we love you. We'll always put you first, Akio. Remember that.”

“Thanks, see you next time Sora.”

She gave a small wave to Badgerclops and Adorabat before her eyes fell onto Tanya. A small frown appearing as a sigh left her lips. “Listen, Tanya. I'm not one to say such things around other girls, but I'm glad my baby brother found someone like you to take care of him. So... just make sure you keep on doing that.”

“You don't have to worry about that. I'll be sure to keep Mittens out of trouble, you have my word.” Tanya replied, knowing where this was going, but kept her regular expression.

“That's good to know and be sure you do because remember,” Levitating herself off the ground with the help of her scarf, the pupils of her eyes slit once again. this time, a dull glow of green that followed up thanks to the shadows. She made a gesture with two of her digits at her eyes and pointed them directly at the tanuki. “ _I've got my eye on you..._ ”

With that, she turned away from them and with her scarf now glowing, Sora took off into the skies, flying away from Mao Mao's home and back to hers.

“I think it's time we did the same. See you next time, son.” Clicking his heels together and powering the suit, Shin Mao did the same as his daughter and took off as well with his wife secured in his arms.

The four of them watched as his family left, leaving the four of them outside. Mao Mao could only shake his head in embarrassment. Turning his attention to Tanya, he took her paw into his and could offer an apology as to what just happened.

“Tanya, I'm really sorry about what my sister just did. Sora tends to get... protective around me and when she saw you for the first time, well... you know how that went.”

“No need to worry about, Mittens. Just means that she cares deeply about you. You're lucky to have a caring sister like her. So don't worry about it. Besides, I've dealt with bigger and tougher foes before. A little glaring isn't going to faze me.” Tanya replied, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“That is true. You always were the one who could keep cool under pressure.”

“You know me too well, Mittens. Now, how about we all turn in for the night. Tomorrow is a new day and you have a new lesson for Adorabat. Remember?”

“Indeed I do. Come on you guys, time to pack it in.” Mao Mao announced. They all followed, but Badgerclops stayed behind and it didn't go unnoticed. “You comin' Badgerclops?”

“Yeah, I'll be inside in a little while, got something to do before bed. I'll see y'all later.” Was his reply before taking a seat on the porch, fiddling with his robot arm.

“Alright, just don't stay up too late.”

“I know, Mom Mom. Now get going.” Badgerclops joked. Tanya overheard him and just had to take the chance.

“ _Mom Mom_?”

“Not now, Tanya!”

______________________________________________________

Epilogue

Sitting on the couch and blaring light of the TV illuminated the room; Badgerclops was mindlessly letting the show play, not really paying any attention to the program, he was too busy preparing himself for some late-night gaming. The little brat from before had challenged him to a rematch, something along the lines of being cheated out of a fair win back when Mao Mao broke his controller. So now, it was payback time.

Turning on the console, switching the input screen, his headset lit and logging into the lobby. With his new controller and an assortment of snacks within his range; Badgerclops was ready to game.

The first thing to happen once he was in the lobby, he was met with the same irritating voice that was going on and on, calling him out and all sorts of derogatory slurs.

But Badgerclops wasn't phased, not when he had been practicing and getting good.

“Alright, you talk all the crap you want, but I'm still gonna whoop your bu-

***Knock Knock***

The sound of knocking on the door cut him off and forced him to look its way. But Badgerclops wasn't one to be deterred, not when there was a brat that needed to be put in his-

***Knock Knock***

There was a second set of knocking and Badgerclops knew that if this kept going, Mao Mao was going to wake up and be cranky. From past experience, he knew that Mao Mao was 10x annoying to deal with when he didn't get his full rest. So there was only one thing to do.   
  
“Hang on kid, someone is at the door. Once I'm done, you are going down!” Disregarding his rambling, Badgerclops approached the door, opening it to see who was outside at this hour. “Unless you're a late-night pizza delivery guy, do you miiiiii-”

His mind went blank when a familiar face was standing before him and a recognizable smile was flashed before he was met with a steamy kiss that made his eye go wide in flustered surprise. Pulling back and a giggle following behind, Badgerclops knew who this was, thanks to her voice.

“No pizza this time, sorry. But I do have something better~ I hope I didn't keep you waiting long, Cyclops.”

The mic in his ear was turned off immediately and he pulled her inside, locking the door behind them.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Mao Mao isn't the only one.  
> Badgerclops has a ladyfriend as well.  
> Who is she?  
> You'll just have to wait until the next chapter, now won't you?   
> :3


	3. Chat Log Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Badgerclops and Adorabat fed up with Mao Mao's constant obsession with his phone, the king devises a plan to just who this individual was that has captured the sheriff's attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys. I am WAAAAAY overdue with this chapter. Things have been hectic as of late, but I'm happy to report that things have calmed down and I can get things back on track. Thank you so much for sticking with me this far.

Beneath the Foliage

Third Leaf: (Chat log Hearts)

“ _FOOLS!_ You think you've beaten us? You'll never be able to outdo the mighty Orangusnake! The Sky Pirates will never submit to y- Hey!!” Was all he got out before him and the little group was thrown down right in front of them. Badgerclops, letting out a groan of annoyance, dropped his enemy along with the rest of the Sky Pirates. Luckily for the heroes, the rest of them were knocked unconscious. “Rrrrgh! Y-you're only lucky you got the drop on us! If we weren't so hungry and Mao Mao wasn't so distracted, you'd fall before my feet!”

“Dude, please. Mao was on his phone the entire fight,” He looked over to see that the warrior cat, smirking and typing away with an occasional laugh escaping him, much to his annoyance. “As much as it bugs the hell outta me, even then, he STILL whooped your butt. Guess you're not as mighty as ya think.”

“Y-You take that back! I am ten times as mighty!!

“This is, what, the umpteenth you got beaten by me, a child and Mao using a handicap? Face it, dude, you're not.”

“You just got beat by a child... again!” Adorabat chimed in, landing on Badgerclops' shoulder, giggling in glee.

“And there you have it. I think it's about time we wrapped this up. I got things to do at home, so...” Charging up a shot, he aimed it directly at the group and prepared to fire. “Off ya go. Hasta la bye-bye, Orangustank!”

“Happy trails!” Adorabat added in, waving her wing as a send-off. Letting go of the shot, a luminescent light made contact with the Sky Pirates and from the force of the explosion, sent the group soaring high into the sky and well away from the Pure heart Valley. All the while, Orangusnake was shouting and making empty threats, not that either of them was listening or bothering to care, he was still far more peeved with Mao Mao's antics that last skirmish.

“Good job, team. Once again, those Sky Pirates were no match for us! We really showed them.” Mao Mao started, keeping his eyes glued to his phone, digits tapping at the buttons.

“Yeah, about that... Mao, what the heck, man?!” Badgerclops complained, clearly not amused by what had taken place. “You were on your phone the entire fight! Again!”

“I know, right. It's the perfect handicap! Not only is my attention divide in half, but it'll also force me to be even MORE alert and cautious of my surroundings. I mean, did you even see those pirates? They didn't even stand a chance. Ah, who knew technology could be so useful, amiright?” Mao Mao bragged, earning a groan from Badgerclops.

“Yeah, that would be the case, if you weren't just dodging the entire time! Me and Adorabat did most of the attacking!”

“Yeah, and because of that Sky-Pirates wore themselves out trying to get me, giving you and Adorabat the chance to take them out. See, it all worked out in the end.” Mao Mao replied, taking his eyes off the phone, stuffing it back into his belt.

“Dude, you're just lucky! They were off their game, plus they haven't eaten! If they had, you wouldn't be so smug!!” Badgerclops pointed out, disappointed at the level of recklessness coming from his friend. Mao Mao only scoffed in reply.

“Please, like the Sky Pirates are _any_ match for us, let alone me. There's no way they'll ever be a match for my legendary skills.”

“Tough talk for someone that got his but kicked by them the last time he tried taking them on by himself.” Badgerclops retorted, a bit of smugness in his voice as he brought up an old memory. Needless to say, Mao Mao didn't take to kindly to that.

“The last time didn't count! I was totally inhibited with all those restrictions. But now that I'm using only my phone, I'll be able to test myself and my reflexes.”

“I just can't with you today...” Badgerclops muttered with a facepalm, his robotic arm, dragging down his face. “Mao, when are you going to start taking them seriously, do you need a reminder of what happened the last time you-”

There was a light jingle coming from Mao Mao's belt, immediately pulling his attention away from the badger while pulling his phone back out. “Hold that thought, Badgerclops. I gotta take this.” Mao Mao went back to typing again and some more chuckles left him. “You are a kidder, you know that?” the warrior cat muttered to himself.

“Uh, I put up with way too much,” Badgerclops grunted, folding his arms, watching him step away from them.

“Hey Badgerclops,” Adorabat called out to him. “How come Mao Mao is on his phone all the time?”

“Your guess is as good as mine, kid. Even I tried asking him what he's doing but he's quick to put it away and avoid the question entirely.”

“you think he found a new friend to talk with?”

“Knowing Mao Mao, that'd be a miracle, considering how much an Angle he can be at times...”

“Angle?”

“Prickly, sharp, pointy. Hard to get close to.”

“ohhhh, yeah, that sound like him, definitely.” Adorabat giggled at the nickname, Badgerclops had given.

Putting the phone away, he walked back over to his team and a satisfied, albeit smug, smile to which Badgerclops only shook his head, pushing away the annoying thoughts.

“Now with that taken care of, our job is done for the day. Let's report back to the king, he'll be pleased to know that the Sky Pirates are taken care of. And just in time too. Been craving my Cheddar Paws since this whole fight started.” Placing his fingers against his teeth, Mao Mao whistled a specific tune and on command, the aerocycle came in from the sky, landing in front of them. Being the first of them, he hopped onto the bike as his helmet formed around his head. “What are you guys waiting for? Hop on!”

“Dude, I've seen you obsessed with your phone. I'm not riding anywhere with you unless you promise to focus on the driving and less on the texting.” Badgerclops pointed out, his arms folded.

“What are you talking about? it'll be fine! I'm an excellent driver. What, you think I can't do focus on both flying and my phone? Ha! Oh, how you doubt me.”

“Dude, **NO.** I don't care how well you can back-flip off a 3 story building, land perfectly while performing hand-to-hand combat on the way down. Unless you _swear_ not to use your phone while flying, I'm willing to walk my way to the castle. And you know how much I hate walking. I'll take that over dying, thank you very much.”

“ughhhh, fine! I won't use my phone while driving. There, are you happy now?”

“swear it!” Badgerclops demanded, refusing to budge.

“Are you serious?”

“I am. **Swear it.** ”

“ **FINE!** ” Mao Mao grumbled, folding his arms. “ _I, Mao Mao of Mao Family, hereby do solemnly swear on my honor as both; the Sheriff of Pure Heart Valley and as a descendant of the esteemed Mao Clan, will NOT use my phone while driving the aerocycle._ There, that good enough for you?”

“That was perfect. A bit overdone on the fancy language, but hey, I'm not complaining.” Badgerclops replied while hopping onto the bike along with Adorabat. “See Adorabat, let this be a lesson to you. Don't be like Mao Mao and get cocky about every little thing.”

Rolling his eyes, the warrior cat revved the vehicle to life and it jumped into the skies with his team in tow as they made their way to the Castle.

* * *

“Your Grace! We have returned and the unsavory Sky-Pirates have been dealt with.” Mao Mao pointed out as he kneeled before the king, making his report. To his delight, King Snugglemane clapped his paws in joyous at the news, happy to know that his kingdom was once again protected from the unscrupulous rabble-rousers.

“Ohoho~ once again Sheriff, you and your department never fail to meet my expectations. For that I must commend you three with my most sincere gratitude.” the lion king bowed before them.

“You humble us, my liege. No thanks are needed. We're more than happy to serve the Kingdom.”

“Trust my word, Sheriff. Your services are always appreciated. Now, if only we could do something about those troublesome ruffians. At the very least, discourage them from assaulting the Ruby Pure Heart...”

“You needn't worry, your majesty. As long as we're on the job, those filthy pirates will never succeed.”

“Always true to your words, my dear sheriff. Now, about the matter of your reward.”

“No rewards need, your grace. As I said, the satisfaction of protecting the Valley and her citizens is the only reward we need.”

“Speak for yourself, man. Ya goody-two-shoes...” Badgerclops muttered under his breath. It didn't go unheard by Mao Mao, but before he could retort, King Snugglemane continued.

“Now now, I'm a man of my word. Anyone who dedicates their services to the kingdom must be compensated. Now, state your wish and I'll-”

the sound of a familiar tune had interrupted the king once more, but for Mao Mao, he felt his eyes light up as a smile appeared on his face. Reaching into his belt and pulling out his phone, he tapped the screen to see that there more messages for him. Hopping onto his feet, he began tapping away. “Excuse me, your grace. I have to take these.”

Turning away, he walked a good distance away from them and well out of earshot. Needless to say, Badgerclops was not happy about that and another heavy groan left him as he rubbed his temples in frustrations. It was there that King Snugglemane spoke up, sharing in the badger's sentiments.

“Uh, how rude. This is the 10th time he's done this.”

“Tell me about it...” Badgerclops agreed, all three of them watching Mao Mao type away while a series of chuckles left him, completely ignoring them.

“Just who in the world is it that he's talking to? Normally he's much more obedient and formal. But with that phone of his, I can barely get a sentence in, head-wise. Might you have any ideas, Sheriff Badgerclops?”

“Your guess is as good as mine, your Majesty. I've tried getting him to talk, Adorabat tried getting him to spill, but he just won't budge, no matter what we did.”

“It's true. Mao Mao can be really stubborn at times.” the little bat pointed out, her disappointment was easy to see.

“Hmm, is that so...” They all went silent for a moment before an idea popped into Snugglemane's mind. It was rather devious and he wasn't one to pry into other personal affairs, but the idea was far too tempting to pass by, not when it involved his dear, anger-prone sheriff. It took all that he had to keep himself from bursting out laughing. “Oh! I just thought of a brilliant idea, if you don't mind committing an act... deviousness?”

“That depends, because if it has to do breaking any laws then no thanks.” Badgerclops replied, unsure of where this was heading.

“Oh, heavens no! Nothing as gauche as that. Tell me, Badgerclops, haven't you wondered just who it is our dear sheriff is talking to? Haven't you been the slightest bit curious?”

“Considering how much of an annoyance he's been ever since? Yeah, I have, actually.”

“Has it gotten in the way of your missions?”

“More time than I can count.

“And he refuses to admit the details?

“You should see the lengths he'd go to avoid them.”

“Ah, so you do agree with me... excellent, that makes things easier.”

“Easier... how, might I ask,” Badgerclops replied a bit unsettled the mutuality between the both of them.

“Well, to make this rather simple and to the point. Shall we take his phone and see just who it is he's been talking to?” King Snugglemane asked flat out, a glint of his mischievous smile appearing on his face. Badgerclops knew that the King to suggest something like this is one thing, but the very fact that he suggesting something that would violate his best friend's privacy was something else entirely!

But then again, his curiosity was indeed peaked, thanks to the King.

“I dunno, your Majesty. Snooping around in Mao Mao's personal life is a bit low, don'tcha think?” Badgerclops attempted to protest.

“Agree and I'll throw you a personal banquet once this all over.” King Snugglemane pitched, knowing that'd get the badger.

“Okay that's it, I'm in.” Badgerclops answered without a second thought. The response was a surprise, but never the less, he was overjoyed.

“Oh, that was easy... but no matter! Then the matter is settled! Ohoho~ This is going to be a roaring good time!” King Snugglemane cheered.

“Hey Badgerclops, don't you think that's a bad idea? Is it really a good idea to go snooping through his stuff?” Adorabat tried being the voice of reason this time around but the King quickly took care of that.

“If you agree, Sheriff Adorabat, Then I'll supply you a month's worth of art supplies~”

Her eyes lit up at the mention of being able to paint for a whole month. At that point, she didn't need any further convincing. Squealing as she flew around the both of them, it was clear that she was onboard. “Let's do it!”

“Oh, Excellent! This going to be oodles of fun~ Perhaps even more so than the Thumb War competition. Now then, since we're all in agreement, we'll need an opportune time to meet up. Sheriff Badgerclops, I trust you'll be able to get his phone away from him?”

“Oh yeah, no problem. Knowing Mao Mao, dude's a heavy sleeper. He'll never know and I'll get it back in its original spot by morning.”

“Oh, that's absolutely perfect. I can only imagine just who this secret admirer to our dear sheriff is. Then it's settled, we shall meet up tonight and partake of the exchange of messages.”

“That's all well and good, your majesty, but how exactly are you going meet up? I can't take the aerocycle to come and get you, it'd make too much noise.”

“Oh, you needn't worry about that trivial little thing, I have that all under control. Observe- _QUINTON!_ ” On command, his personal right-hand attendant was immediately at his side. In his hand, a device of what looked like a car alarm, but there was only a single button in the center. Taking the device, he handed the thing towards the Badger and dismissed him. “Thank you, Quinton. That will be all.”

“What am I supposed to do with this? It looks like a car alarm of some kind.”

“It is indeed an alarm, but not the kind you're thinking up. Simply put, when the sun is down and the sheriff is well and off to the land of dream, merely point it at the castle and press the button. I'll know and be there in a matter of minutes.”

Badgerclops nodded while stuffing the device into one of the pouches on his satchel, already thinking about the future feast that he was going to experience. A ROYAL feast, no less. The conversation ended as they spotted Mao Mao walking back into the throne room and the rest of them acted as normal as they possibly could, not wanting to give away anything.

* * *

**N** ight had finally fallen over Pure Heart Valley and every denizen was well fast asleep in the comforts of their bed... aside two individuals. Adorabat was outside of the house and hovering about by herself, but that didn't last long. The sound of the door slowly sliding open, pulled her attention towards it and out stepped Badgerclops, doing his best to close it back without making too much noise. She fluttered over to him and perched on his shoulders, eager to know of the situation.

“didja get it?” was her first question to him.

“Thanks to my fantastic robo arm,” he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small rectangular device to show his proof. “It was no problem. For someone who's pretty vigilant, you'd think he'd guard his phone a little better.”

“Awesome, we got it! Are we gonna call the King now?”

“Adorabat, my feast, and your art supplies are on the line. Of course, I am.” Putting the phone away and reaching for the alarm, he pulled it out and only breathed as they looked at it. “Welp, too late to call the quits, let's do this.”

Pointing it at the castle and pressing the button, the deal had been sealed. True to his word, within a matter of seconds, The heard the sound of something mechanical take place beside them. The bush that was there, disappeared and in its place emerged King Snugglemane along with Quinton.

“Wow, that was quick,” was Badgerclops' reply, earning a mirthful chuckle from the King.

“Well, you know me, anything drama related and I'll happily drop everything to see what the commotion is all about.” Turning his attention to his loyal servant, he waved him away before facing the duo. “That will be all Quinton. I'll call for you when I'm finished.”

On command, the little bird only nodded and departed the area the same way they had arrived, leaving the main trio alone. Now that he was gone, Snugglemane could only tap his fingers together in sinful glee. “Now that we have that settled. I trust you got it?”

“Yup, right here,” Badgerclops replied, showing the proof for the King, earning a flamboyant giggle from the eager lion.

“Ohoho~ Excellent show, Badgerclops. Excellent show indeed.” King Snugglemane praised, eager to get this underway. “Well then, now that we're all gathered, shall we begin?”

“The sooner we start, the sooner I can get that banquet. I can already taste it...” Badgerclops replied, slightly drooling as his mind wandered to the image, rubbing his stomach in preparation.

“Yes, yes. You'll have your feast, soon enough and the child will have her tools of craft. Now, I do believe we have an important engagement, yes?” King Snugglemane suggested, eager to get all the juicy details on his dear sheriff.

“Yep, but we're gonna have to sit outside. Put as much distance between us and him and the last thing we would want is for him to wake up see what we're up to. Hope you don't mind.” Badgerclops pointed out while motioning the lion to sit on the porch.

Looking behind him, he could only grimace at the thought of it, but he swallowed his well-maintained pride, understanding that there was more on the line and that he was a lion of his word. With a breath, he walked over and took a seat on the smooth plywood. A frump expression on his face as he did.

“Hm, perhaps I should've asked Quinton to leave me a cushion...”

“Huh, didn't think you'd actually do it. Looks like you proved me wrong, your majesty.” Badgerclops added while taking a seat next to him, Adorabat perched on his shoulder. “Alright, let's get to it. Y'all ready?”

“Ready!” Adorabat chimed in.

“I am skipping my daily beauty sleep. Why wouldn't I be?” Snugglemane pointed out, puffing up his mane with his paws.

Taking their answers as confirmations, Badgerclops pulled out Mao Mao's phone and with a press of the button, the screen had lit up and the first thing to greet them was the familiar face that Badgerclops and Adorabat knew but was foreign to the king.

“Hey, is that...”

“It's Ms. Tanya!” Adorabat squeaked out. The king was the only one out of the looped and wanted a clear explanation about who this was.

“Ms. Tanya? Would you both care to explain who she is?” King Snugglemane asked.

“Oh, sure! Ms. Tanya was the one who kidnapped Badgerclops to collect a bounty on his head.”

“He had a bounty? Sheriff Badgerclops, is that true?”

Badgerclops could only wince at the mention of bounty, but it seems that there was no point in hiding it anymore. “Yeah, it's kinda true. I was a bad guy, but thanks to Mao Mao, I turned my life around and became a good guy.”

“It's true, Ms. Tanya didn't take him away and let him go!”

“Is that right, well in any case, on with the show. Tut-tut, now.” Snugglemane replied, brushing off the mention of his past and much more interested in knowing more about the connection between his dear hotheaded sheriff and this... Tanya hussy, that demanded his constant attention.

Tapping the screen, another one appeared, only this time, they were greeted with a password input screen with a set of numbers and a 5 digit input. Both Snugglemane and Adorabat let out a groan of disappointment that they were barred from going any further.

“Well, I do say, that is no fun indeed. I didn't think he'd be so secretive.” Snugglemane pointed out with a huff.

“Does that mean I'm not getting my new paints?” Adorabat asked, crestfallen at the possibility. The only one who wasn't was the badger. In fact, all he could do was chuckle as he pondered a guess.

“Don't you worry, Adorabat. We're getting those things, I guarantee it.”

“But how, we don't even know his password.”

“I'll hazard a guess.”

“You believe you have an idea, Badgerclops?” King Snugglemane followed up.

“A simple one, just watch,” Tapping his claw on the screen, he could only smirk in self-satisfaction as he put in the password. “All I have to do is this and put in: 54379 aaaand,” on command after hitting enter, the screen changed and a series of apps had appeared on screen. “Boom! We are in!”

King Snugglemane was in shock while Adorabat clapped her wings together. “That was amazing! How'd you know what it was?”

“This is Mao Mao we're talking about. After spending enough time with him, you're bound to know him like the back your mechanical hand.”

“Yes yes, that's all well and good, but I much rather see the going on between my dear sheriff and this... Tanya character.” Snugglemane pointed out.

“Alright, alright. No need to get your cape tangled,” Badgerclops replied while tapping on the messenger icon. The moment he did, the app opened and to their surprise, they were swarmed with an insane amount of messages. “Well, we're here. Who wants to go first?”

“That honor belongs to yours truly. Allow me,” with ease, King Snugglemane plucked the phone out of Badgerclops' hand and scrolled his way down to the very bottom, figuring that'd be the best place to start. “Shall we begin?”

“Take your pick, your Majesty. Doesn't matter where, to me.”

“I just wanna hear about Mao Mao and Ms. Tanya.” Adorabat pointed out. Not seeing any reason to deny them, he scrolled along and at random, he found one that fancied his interest. Tapping the screen, it opened up and there were quite a lot of texts.

“Well then, let's start here, shall we? Here's a few from Moonday. Allow me,” King Snugglemane cleared his throat and started from the top.

10:45 PM

**[Tanya: “Thanks for the date, Mittens.**

**I had a wonderful time.” ]**

**[“It's not a problem. I have to admit,**

**you looked stunning.” ]**

“Guess that would explain why he was gone all evening. The guy went on a date and didn't tell us!” Badgerclops pointed, a bit of huff.

“Aww, I think it's cute. I'm glad he had fun, though. After all the hard work he does, it's only fair.” Adorabat chimed in her own opinion.

“So, she calls him Mittens... interesting. But, getting back on topic.” King Snugglemane continued reading.

**[Tanya: “Well, when you told me we**

**were going to one of ritziest places in**

**all of Pure Heart, you can bet I'm**

**gonna look my best. I'm surprised at**

**how you handled yourself, Mitten~” ]**

**[“Well, I have been planning this for**

**weeks, ya know. Extra shifts, going**

**into work during days off, taking in** **a**

**bit of a** **raise, those kinds of things.**

**Wanted** **to make the date...**

**y'know... special.” ]**

“Wait wait wait, he went on a _date?_ ” Badgerclops asked in the most incredulous tone of a voice before muffing a boisterous laugh, remembering that Mao Mao was still asleep. It took him a bit to calm down, though a series of giggles escaped him. “Mao Mao, OUR Mao Mao, going on a date?? Since when is he the dating kind?”

“I knew it! I knew Mao Mao liked Ms. Tanya! It's not complicated at all!” Adorabat pointed out, a small giggle following behind.

That little tidbit didn't go unnoticed by either of them and King Snugglemane was the first to ask about it. “What wasn't complicated, child?”

“Mao Mao liking Ms. Tanya! When we were chasing her down to get Badgerclops back, Mao Mao said that adult relationships were complicated but if you really like someone, then you should just say it. Nothing complicated about that.” the bat stated proudly. Looking at each other, both Badgerclops and Snugglemane mane silently agreed that it was youthful ignorance she was running on.

“That's sweet, Adorabat. I'll be sure to let him know to be honest with his feelings.” Badgerclops replied, a small smile following up.

“Well, good luck with that. Knowing him, he's more likely to burst into flames than admit to something so... _ruinous_. Hmhmhm~ Regardless, let us continue. There's more to be read,” King Snugglemane pointed out, going back to the texts.

**[Tanya: “Well, as always, you went**

**above and beyond. You sure do**

**know** **how to show a girl a good time.**

**And you dance, too! Didn't think you**

**were the type to be light on your feet~ ]**

**[“Well, you can thank my family for that.**

**It's one of the many perks of** **being** **born**

**in the Mao Clan. 'Swift with a blade,** **yet**

**light on the feet. Such is the** **warrior's**

**code of the Mao Family." ]**

**[Tanya: “Light on the feet, huh?**

**After that performance, Perhaps I**

**should call you Twinkle Toes, instead**

**of Mittens~?” ]**

**[“NO Thank you, Tanya.** **I'm rather** **fond** **of** **the Mittens** **nickname,**

**much** **like** **how** **you** **came to love** **yours...** **Cherry Blossom~” ]**

“C-Cherry Blossom? Oh my...” King Snugglemane trailed off as he reread that last line, wanting to make sure that he read it correctly, a bit of a knowing smirk gracing his muzzle. Adorabat was swooning over the little nickname that Mao Mao had given Tanya, but Badgerclops was visibly gagging on the sentiment that his best friend was showing. Chuckling, the lion king continued.

**[Tanya: “C'mon. You know**

**I'm still getting used to that name... ]**

**[“Not much fun when the** **shoe** **is on the other**

**foot,** **now is it? Regardless I'm glad you had**

**a** **good** **time, Hon. I'll plan another fun date**

**in the meantime. Perhaps you can stay a**

**little longer in the Valley, next time? ]**

**[Tanya: You miss me that much,**

**do you? I'm glad I mean that**

**much to my precious Mittens~ ]**

Another gag came from Badgerclops as he listened to the sappiness.

**[“You've always meant a lot to me,**

**Cherry Blossom. I'm just...** **not** **good**

**at expressing it... with words... ]**

That post from Mao Mao's reply caused the three of them to let out a collective sound of admiration. They knew that the warrior cat was the abrasive kind of individual, often referring to using force and shouting out what he wanted. But to see him in a more humble light when chatting with Tanya was rather heartwarming. Regardless, King Snugglemane continued.

**[Tanya: “So you're more of the physical affection kind**

**of guy, huh? Well, with the purring you did during the**

**dance, I'm inclined to believe you, Mittens. ]**

**[“Well, with you snuggling up to me, along** **with**

**the slow music and the atmosphere it was kinda inevitable.**

**Plus your perfume also had an effect too. ]**

**[Tanya: “Did you like it? It's the Sweet Pêche brand.**

**I still remember how much you liked the smell of peaches**

**all those years ago, especially after that bar fight~ ]**

**[“You even had the same dress.** **If I didn't** **know any** **better** **I**

**would've** **thought you were** **hoping for** **a repeat** **performance,**

**unless that's what you were aiming for~ ]**

**[Tanya: “Save it for next time,**

**Cowboy~ I appreciate the gesture, but you have work in**

**the morning. Won't do to have you tired on the job now.” ]**

**[“True. As I said before, Justice never** **rests**

**and** **it won't do to be sleeping on the job. ]**

**[Tanya: “there's a good sheriff. Rest up, Mittens.**

**I have a feeling the monsters are going to extra**

**fierce tomorrow. ]**

**[“They aren't called monsters for nothing.**

**But yeah, you're right. Early to bed,** **early**

**to** **rise and all that. ]**

**[Tanya: “Good! If you're going to face them,**

**may as well look presentable. Now rest up,**

**Mittens and good luck, tomorrow. Not that**

**you'll need it. I Love you~” ]**

“Love she says? My my my, Dear sheriff. Who would've thought you to be the lady's man~” Snugglemane quietly purred as he read over that line again.

Badgerclops was holding back his tears from stifling his own laughter for so long. This was a side of Mao Mao that he'd never thought he would live to see, but here they were, reading the going ons between the two them. All that he knew was that he had ample blackmail for him the next time he tried to force him to do anything. Meanwhile, Adorabat was already making plans for drawing her next picture, knowing exactly what would make her idol very happy.

**[“Yeah... me as well.” ]**

**[Tanya: "No, no. Don't you downplay it** **with me,**

**Mittens. I wanna hear you say it. Come on now,**

**Kitten~" ]**

“Goodness, first Mittens and now Kitten? So many nicknames for our dear sheriff. I can see why he's so fond of her.” King Snugglemane pointed out.

“Oh man, he's totally whipped,” Badgerclops remarked, a chuckle leaving him but it didn't go unnoticed by the little bat.

“Hey Badgerclops, what does 'whipped' mean?” she asked, clearly fascinated by the word. King Snugglemane let out a slight cough as he adjusted his cape but the badger was quick to fix the problem he made.

“It's something you don't need to worry about, kiddo. I'll tell you what it means when you're a little order. Plus if Mao Mao were to find out what happened, I won't get my banquet and you won't get your paints. So, we agree to keep it a secret?”

“My lips are sealed! Anything to get some new paints.” was her reply, wanting to hear more of the text.

“And there you have it, all taken care of. King Snugglemane, if you would please continue? There's only a couple more.”

“Gladly, Sheriff Badgerclops.” the king replied as he went back to reading the rest of the messages.

**[“Fine... I-I... I love you too,** **Cherry Blossom.**

**Have a good night. ]**

**[Tanya: “Good night to you too,**

**my precious Hero. I'll talk to you**

**tomorrow.” ]**

And that was where the text ended. To their surprise, it was a rather enjoyable read. Not even Badgerclops could find a way to make light of it, it had him smiling as well. If he was being honest, he was a tiny bit jealous of his friend finding someone but overall, he was happy for the guy. After the reading, it gave them all a chance to reflect on this with him being the first to speak up.

“I didn't know Mao Mao had it that bad for Tanya. Sure, he's noisy and overbearing, but to see this side of him? All I can is just... Wow. I guess they really are a couple, from what we just heard. I wonder why he hasn't us upfront about her yet.” Badgerclops pondered, trying to find reasons as to why.

“Maybe he was embarrassed and wasn't ready to talk about it?” Adorabat added.

“For how loud and robust, my dear sheriff can be, it's rather... ambrosial, seeing him in this kind of light. I'm sure we'll see more if we keep reading. Shall we?” King Snugglemane baited while tapping out of the current archive and searching for another.

“We've come this far, might as well keep going,” Badgerclops replied, not really caring how it went at this point.

“Same here! I wanna have a lot more ideas to draw for Mao Mao.” pointed out the small bat, eager to hear the next one.

“And so shall it be. Ohoho~ What fun!”

As time wore on, The trio continued reading through the insane amount of text messages, some made them laugh, some made them roll their eyes and some were just downright adorable. It was interesting, seeing this side of the loud and commanding Mao Mao that they knew on a day-to-day basis. But as they continued reading, King Snugglemane was gradually forming an idea in his mind. One that was far too _delicious_ to pass up!

'The irritable demanding law-abiding Sheriff of Pure Heart Valley having secret meetings with a curt yet sultry bounty hunter vigilante that has stolen his heart? Oh, the absolute **scandal~** ' thought the lion as he chuckled to himself.

“Ya see something funny, your majesty?” Badgerclops asked, noticing the chuckle.

“No no, Badgerclops, just thought of something absolutely wonderful. I assure you, the dear sheriff will appreciate it.”

“You're not thinking of telling the rest of the valley, are you?” asked the badger, concerned for his friend's privacy.

“That seems kinda mean, telling everyone else...” Adorabat added, not on board with that part of the deal but Snugglemane didn't listen and mirthfully chortled at the idea.

“A little too late for that, is it not? Besides, think of what it would do for his public image. You see, the peasants _love_ a good couple story and if they were to know that our dear sheriff has a lady in his life, why, his reputation will soar! Not so much to my level... but it will still be wonderfully high, wouldn't you agree?” King Snugglemane pitched, proving a rather prominent point.

“I dunno, but he **does** have a point. I mean, you remember the whole 'New Mao Mao' fiasco, how it was all fake and not really him. Should they see another side of the real him, I think they would come to respect him, if not, more.” Badgerclops rationalized, looking ahead to the possibility.

“Ah, so you see my side of the argument. Simply wonderful! This will be the greatest attempt to elevate one's image.” King Snugglemane cheered as another chuckle followed. 'And all the more to elevate _my_ public image. Both known as a king **and** a matchmaker. An ingenious plan, if I do say so myself~'

“Anything to make Mao Mao happy, I'll do it! Adorabat joined in, much to the lion's amusement.

“Excellent, child! 'twould seem we are all in agreement. Splendid! Let us continue, shall we?” He came across another archive at looked rather enjoyable to read. “This one looks rather telling. Let's dive into... this one...” He skimmed a few texts and with each passing line, more and more of his face gradually became red and his mane poofed out a bit as he continued reading, inadvertently crossing his leg and biting the knuckle of his finger while his well-maintained tail thumped against the wooden floor. “Oh... oh my... how absolutely salacious~ ”

“What? What's it say?? What's it say???” Adorabat replied, demeaning to know what it said.

Badgerclops was quick to pick up on the cues that King Snugglemane was exhibiting and his eye went wide as he tried to get a hold on the bat, but she was quicker, darting over to read for herself. Thankfully, King Snugglemane wasn't so wrapped up in his reading that he didn't notice the bat trying to sneak a peek. Doing whatever he could to make sure to keep the phone out of her view. “My dear sheriff, you naughty, _naughty_ knave.”

“C'mon, what's it say?!” Adorabat demanded, trying to see what it says, only to be blocked at every turn. Badgerclops finally got a hold on the inquisitive bat and held her back. He knew what Snugglemane stumbled across and the **last** thing he wanted, was for her know about _that_ and start asking questions, ergo he'd have to explain to her the Birds and the Bees talk.

And that was considerably _worse_ than being on the receiving end of Mao Mao's fury. “Take it from me, kiddo. You're better off not knowing what they were. Me and Mao will tell you when you're older. MUCH older.”

The little bat sighed in defeat, but if what Badgerclops says was true then she'd agree. But it did little to stop her pouting though. Now with that taken care of, Snugglemane closed the phone. He had seen well enough about the sheriff much more than he'd like to, but then again, it was always a joy to see this side of him.

“Quite so, child. All good things come in good time to those who are patient,” He handed the phone back to Badgerclops and let out a breath as he fanned himself, still reeling from what he read. “Goodness gracious, who knew that our dear sheriff has such a colorful vocabulary~”

“You don't know the half of it...” Badgerclops pointed out in silent agreement.

“Ohoho~ he's going to be quite fun to tease, I guarantee,” Pushing himself off the porch and standing at full height, Snugglemane dusted off his backside of any possible dirt and dust that was possibly there. “Well, with that, I do believe our business has concluded. I must say, this was much more fun than I expected.”

“Yeah, it was pretty fun. Just have to make sure not let Mao Mao know what just happened tonight. Gotta get his phone back to where it was.” Badgerclops placed the device safely in the pouch. “So, you gonna arrange those things we asked for?”

“Yes, yes. Of course. I am a king of my word. Give me a week and you shall have your feast and the child will have her artistic tools.” King Snugglemane replied as he snapped his fingers. On command, Quinton had reappeared from the bush and was at his side in a matter of seconds.

“Sweet, this is gonna be the best feast ever! Alright Adorabat, time for bed. Head on back inside and rest up. Just make sure not to make too much noise, can't have Mao Mao waking up.”

“Okay! Goodnight. Good night your majesty.” she replied before heading back inside, leaving Badgerclops and the King with his attendant.

“Sweet dreams, child.” As they watched her leave, Badgerclops turned to face the lion and a yawn left him. “It's about time we both turned in. Gotta act completely natural and all that stuff.”

“Indeed, It's far past my beauty sleeping time and I can't face the public with a haggard appearance, that simply will not do.”

“Sounds good to me. Another day, another duty to perform. Also, one last thing, your majesty. The last texts you read. You're not gonna tell everyone else about that, are you? Because I draw the line there.” Badgerclops pointed out, wanting to keep that part of Mao Mao's privacy strictly private. Thankfully, King Snugglemane shared his sentiment.

“Oh, good heavens no!” Snugglemane replied in disgust. “I may be a drama king and love to know the going-on with my citizens in their daily lives, but I'm not so gauche as to reveal someone's bedroom activities. Even I have my limits. In fact, that's one of the few things that will land you a **permanent** stay in the dungeon.”

Badgerclops was able to hear the seriousness tone in his steady voice and surprisingly, it made him shudder. He knew the king was a goofy guy, but when he was serious, he was a tad scary... something to keep note of.

“Good to know, Your Majesty. I'll keep that in mind. With that said, I'm off to bed. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Good night, Sheriff Badgerclops. Sweet dreams as well.” He waved him off and watched him disappear into his house, leaving the two of them. With that done, the two of the departed from the premises and made way back to the castle. There was much to be done and so little time to do it. He was eager to get this little plan underway for his dear sheriff. All that was left was to play the waiting game.

“Come along, Quinton. It's time we departed. There is much planning to do.”

And he loved it when a well-devised plan comes together.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. Too much to pass up that they just had to know and to their surprise, Mao has it bad for Tanya. What supportive friends they are.   
> I hope you guys liked it and stay tuned. The next chapter is actually going to be a rather... dark one, just giving y'all a heads up.
> 
> Remember to stay safe during these times.  
> Stay calm  
> and wash your hands.


	4. Our own rite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yep! That's what you want, isn't it? Just imagine, Mittens! Free to do what it is we both want to do. No more restrictions, no more traditions, none of that forced junk! You won't have to go through with that stupid arranged marriage and I won't have to follow the Keys traditions. We won't have to live in our family's shadows anymore... we'll be free!” Tanya explained to him, sharing her zeal and enthusiasm with her friend in hopes of winning him over.
> 
> “Free to be kind of hero I've always wanted to be.” Mao Mao mused, a small smile creeping on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have another new chapter from me!  
> Awesome!  
> I know, I know. I'd said I'd do a dark chapter and I still will, this idea just popped into my mind and would not leave until I wrote it down.  
> Soooo, yeah. I wrote down a Fluff and Smut chapter this time around. But don't worry, the dark chapter is halfway done. I'll post it a little later after I'm done revising it.  
> So for now, enjoy some smutty fluffy TanyaMao action.

Beneath the Foliage

Fourth Leaf: (Our own rite)

**S** lamming the door shut with an audible sound, the feline, now in his late teens to early adulthood, was alone in his room and a frustrated drawl sounded throughout the area. He would pace back and forth, doing his best to just shout and not break anything nearby. Throwing down his wet towel, not even a dip in the Royal Family bath was able to calm him down and it _never_ failed to soothe him, so this was a first.

“Stupid, godsdamn, rotten old man... Just who does he think he is?!” Another growl as reached for a pillow on his bed and tossed it at a random wall. “There he fucking goes again! Deciding things for me!”

Tossing himself back onto the bed and reaching for another pillow, he covered his face and shouted as loud as he possibly could, muffling his frustrated yowling. He kept going until he had nothing left and all went quiet. Removing the pillow and flopping it back onto the bed another long sigh left him as he reflected on his father's words.

“Can't believe this! All that work, all that training! Just to be some status symbol of this family? Of course, he would do this... of FUCKING course he'd do this! Why would I think any better?!”

His mind then briefly flashed over to his sisters, all them training together while he only watched from the sidelines as they were allowed to go out and be heroes while he was stuck here at home, forced to live in their collective shadows of his 'family'.

He wanted to cry, he wanted to swear out his family name, anything to alleviate him of what he was feeling right now.

But he didn't. He only took breaths in an attempt to calm himself as best he could.

It wasn't like him to get so worked up over the simplest of things, but the fact that his father had decided that he was not allowed to venture out into the world and that he would represent the Mao Clan... by an arranged marriage with another family's daughter. The very fact that he was to be wed to someone he didn't know, much less care about. It led to a huge argument between the two cats, the likes that neither had seen and that the mother was unable to settle. It led to him not speaking with them all for the rest of the day by avoiding them at any cost.

“Some family I was born into... what a joke...!”

Turning his head to the window, he looked out to see that it was now dusk. He had been in the training room all day in an attempt to work out the aggression that was built up and even a long soak in the family bath did little to relax him.

“What I wouldn't give to be free and be a hero on my own right now...”

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of something hitting the glass. Thanks to his keen sight, there were tiny pebbles that were hitting the surface. They weren't big enough to do damage but it was enough to get his attention. Then it hit him instantly, there was only one individual knew of where his room was and his mood shifted from sour to elation.

Hoping out of his bed and walking over to the window, he unlocked it and stepped out onto the deck, peering over the balcony. The first things he saw were a familiar, beaten-up aerotruck and beside it was a familiar face of a very close friend of his.

Tanya Keys had come to visit him, this evening.

* * *

“Thanks for letting me in, Mittens. Didn't think you were the type to break the rules, let alone for little old' me,” She winked his way as she stepped onto the deck, bringing him into a hug, one that he returned with a bit more zeal.

“Trust me, Tricky. You couldn't have come at a better time.” He pulled back and looked directly into her eyes; the teal color managing to soothe him effectively, melting away the frustration with perfect ease.

“Always a pleasure to be of help, Mittens~”

“Yeah, you would be an expert there.” Mao Mao japed, a smirk of his own matching hers.

“And you love me for it, don't try and deny it.”

Stepping closer to her, he leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek, chuckling as he stepped back and sat on the surface of his messed up bed. “Heroes never lie, remember?”

The action was sudden, but she welcomed the attention. She liked those little things that he did when she was around. Following his lead, she sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, able to hear him lowly purr. “My my, Mittens. It's not like you to purr so easily. Normally I have to go out of my way to really get you to do that. You like having me around that much, do you~? It's like something bad or whatever happened.”

Mao Mao's mood instantly changed and he went silent. The purring stopped and he glanced off to the side, a look of despondence replaced his usual expression and Tanya was quick to notice. Sitting up and turning her entire body to face him, a concerned expression appeared.

“Something did happen, did it?”

“Yeah, yeah it did and it still... fucking pisses me off.”

That reply caught the tanuki off guard. She knew that Mao Mao wasn't the type to use foul language under any circumstances, not even mild ones! For him to use it so loosely, she took his word for it, if it was truly that bad. “It's not like you to swear, Mittens. What happened?”

A breath of annoyance left him. Tanya was his closest friend, next to Bao Bao and he wasn't one to keep things secret from her, not after she had earned his trust since they were children growing up. If there was anyone who he could talk to besides Bao Bao, it was her. Letting out another breath and stealing himself, he turned to face her while a downtrodden expression was on his face.

“Well, if you really wanna know, my rotten old man, once again, decided something for me.”

“From the way you swore, I figure it's more serious than a simple family dispute.”

“More than that, actually. This past week, my father was having me, _the only son of the Mao Family_ , meet all the arranged brides to be in hopes of me being married off to another family's daughter... all for the sake status.”

His reply caught Tanya completely off and her expression said it all. Anger and hurt were mixed into one as she tried to process what he just said. That his own father was going to force his only son into a loveless marriage... just for notoriety and influence. That was another thing she just hated about his family.

“That would explain why you couldn't go bounty hunting with me. To think he would go so far to do that!”

“Exactly, we got into a superheated argument over it! I kept telling him over and over and over again how messed up that was, but he just wouldn't listen to reason.”

“Your dad is a real asshole, Mittens. I can't even begin to imagine how much this sucks for you.”

“You and me both, Tricky. It's like no matter what I say, it just goes in one ear and comes out the other, not even bothering to register my side of the argument.”

“That's to be expected with the wealthy types. Just a little bit of money and it goes to their heads... well,” Tanya reached over and brought him into a hug, this time it was a bit tighter catching him by surprise. Pulling back, her trademark smirk returned and she tapped him on the nose, a giggle leaving her. “Except you, Mittens. Out of all your family, you're the one with his head on straight.”

Mao Mao blushed something fierce, but he truly appreciated her honesty with him, for it was one of the main things that drew him to her. “Aw, thanks Tanya. That means a lot to me.”

“Anytime, Mittens. Anytime.”

“Speaking of which, how come you're here so late? Usually, you stop by during the day. And you brought your aerotruck, planning to go on a little trip?” Mao Mao questioned her. To his surprise, the answer wasn't what he expected.

“No, Mittens. I'm not going on a trip... I'm leaving. I've had it with my own family.” Tanya admitted with a huff.

“Wh- why, what happened?”

“Pretty much the same thing as your dad, Mittens. they refuse to acknowledge abilities, seeing them as useless in exchange for a more valuable skill-set, like selling furniture or some shit like that.”

“That's so dumb! Your shape-shifting has helped us out tons when taking down bad guys! Why wouldn't they think it was a good skill?”

“Old fashioned thinking from the previous generations, Mittens. They still think their way is best and you and I both know that times change. So, if they won't acknowledge my talents, then I'll just have to make recognize me, by paving my own way.”

“You're own way, like freelancing?” Mao Mao asked, imaging her doing her own thing out in the world, taking down all the bad guys out there, earning a name for herself... something he'd do if given the chance.

“You know it, Mittens. Take on whatever jobs I want, choose my own hours, employ whatever methods needed to turn them in. Basically, I'll be free to live my own life.”

“That... that sounds really nice, Tanya. Getting to go out into the world, doing whatever you like, free to be free. Sounds like a paradise.” Mao Mao replied. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous of his best friend, getting to leave and be who she wants to be without care or restrictions. It'd be painful to see her go, but he'd wish her all the best if that was her decision.

“It is indeed nice, but...” she trailed.

“But?”

“It'd be a whole lot nicer... if I had a friend to come with me.”

Mao Mao felt his face flush red at what she was suggesting. The fact that she was asking him to come with her to lands unknown to even him was a little surprising to say the least, but at the same time, a hint of fear was in his heart as he thought of the idea of just upping and leaving his family behind. “Wait, you want me to go with you? As in actually _leave_ leave?”

“Well, duh, Mittens! That's why I came to see you first before I left!” Tanya grinned as she stood up from the bed, her arms behind her back and looking at him directly in the eyes. “I wanted to know if you were up for taking this adventure with me.”

“Seems rather sudden, don't ya think?”

“Out of the blue? Yeah, it is. But I just have to get away from them. No amount of words would get through to them. I could talk until I was blue in the face but they just won't listen. So, before fear and uncertainty get the best of me, I got out of there.”

I can't blame you for feeling that way, Tricky. “

“Exactly, but I can tell, you want to be free too, don't you? Free to do whatever you want, free to see the world, free to be the hero that your family refuses to see in you.” Tanya pointed out, sitting back down.

“Free to be a hero?” Mao Mao repeated, the idea sticking to his mind.

“Yep! That's what you want, isn't it? Just imagine, Mittens! Free to do what it is we both want to do. No more restrictions, no more traditions, none of that forced junk! You won't have to go through with that stupid arranged marriage and I won't have to follow the Keys traditions. We won't have to live in our family's shadows anymore... we'll be free!” Tanya explained to him, sharing her zeal and enthusiasm with her friend in hopes of winning him over.

“Free to be kind of hero I've always wanted to be.” Mao Mao mused, a small smile creeping on his face as he thought of it more and more. Tanya knew that she had him on board with idea.

“That's right, Mao Mao. Once we're out there, we can make names for ourselves. It'll be hard and grueling work attempting such a thing, but knowing you, you'd welcome that challenge~” Tanya teased, a cheeky grin on her face.

“It'd be a stain on my honor if I settled for the easy path.” Mao Mao playfully countered.

“So you'll come with me?”

“Before I would've said no, but after the events of today with my father, you're right! I have no future here I stay, so yeah. Let's get out there and let's be heroes!”

“Great, it's settled, we'll leave first thing early in the morning. That'll be the perfect time for us to get away from here before anyone notices that we're gone.”

“That's a good idea and all but, where would we go? If we're gonna be heroes, we're gonna need some kind of game-plan.” Mao Mao pointed out, the fact that they were flying by the seat of their pants without a form of foundations.

Smirking, Tanya leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek, a sneaky chuckle leaving her as she watched his reaction. “You worry too much, Mittens. You didn't think I'd come out here this far with a plan did you?”

“Well, you tend to take the _impromptu_ approach to most things, after all.”

“Improvising is fun! You should try it some time~ But I know that there is a town that's a good few hours from here. They've been having some monster and criminal activity lately. It'll be a good opportunity for us to build up some reputation with the townsfolk, leading to taking on better-paying jobs. All we have to do is set up a base within the perimeter and earn our pay.”

“Solid idea. Word of mouth travels far in places like that. We're bound to get better work from the right people if we stick with it long enough. Heck, we take out a few monsters and that'll only add to it.”

“Hmmm, the type to get down and dirty, are you, Mittens~?” Tanya teased while leaning into his personal space. His cheeks flare up, but he didn't back down, his own cheeky smirk matching hers.

“Well, wouldn't be much of a Mao if I didn't put effort into something, now would I?”

“Oh, I can attest to that, Mittens~ You always do,” She draped her arms over his shoulder and brought herself a little closer, pressing her forehead against his. “And we both end up satisfied.”

“I try, I try.” Was his humble reply as he looked into her eyes, a goofy smile on his face with her so close. They had an intimate physical type of relationship ever since they teamed up to take down a series of ne'er-do-wells, crooks, and a few monsters here and there and it only grew. But even now, he still found himself blushing like crazy whenever she was near, but it was the welcomed kind of embarrassment.

“I know you do, hon,” She moved to plant another kiss on his red cheek. Pulling back, a devious grin was on her face as she knew where this was going to lead, but a little bit of detouring was always nice. “Think about it, Mittens. Once we're off on our own, we won't have to worry about our families bothering us.”

“I hear that. It'll be good to not have them breathing down our neck all the time.”

“Yep, free to do whatever we want, free to see all the cool sights out in the world...” A sultry grin replacing her wholesome one. “Free to make all the noise without having to be quiet~”

Mao Mao felt a sudden twang in his lower region when she mentioned not having to be quiet anymore. There were times whenever they were visiting each other, they were forced to remain quiet, lest they are caught in the act, but to be away and on their own would eliminate that one problem. “T-that would be a massive plus, wouldn't it?”

“Oh, it would indeed, Mittens,” she moved her muzzle to the base of his neck, planting a series of kisses there while slowly trailing down his chest. “Do you know how many times I was forced to be quiet when I wanted nothing more than to say your name? To scream it without worry~?”

“Believe me, Honeysuckle, the feeling is mutual...” Slow, soft pants were in between his words as he felt her lips lightly press against him as she continued lower and lower. It didn't take much to get him hard, but Tanya was the master at it. In a matter of seconds, he was at full mast and she was near his neither regions.

“I'm glad you feel the same way. How about it, Mittens? Wanna have some fun before we leave in the morning?” She was now leveled at his erect shaft and planted a lick and a kiss on the tip, forcing a shudder out of him as she gripped the base with a warm paw. “It'll be out last night of having to be silent~”

“Like I'm gonna turn down a fucking from my best friend~” Mao Mao huffed cheekily, as an idea of what he was going to do when it was his turn.

“Hmm, good boy~” She started at the base and licked all the way up to the tip and with her maw parting slightly, brought the head inside and closed around it, running her broad tongue around it while slowly and steadily working more and more of the length into her mouth.

“Hh...fuck...” Mao Mao muttered as he felt her work him, he looked down with half-lidded eyes, watching his friend. She looked back with the same amount of lust she was feeling at the moment, winking his way before going deeper. Thanks to a rather poignant suck, it forced him to throw his head back and gripped the bedsheet. “Fuck...! Tanya...”

There it was, the sound of her name being called out, surged an electrical feeling through her, making her loins quiver. With a warm paw, she slid them between his thighs and easily took hold of his sack, feeling the orbs fit perfectly in her palm. She would wriggle her fingers about, making them bob and bounce in place to force an extra grunt from above, much to her enjoyment. Now that she had a good portion of his rod in her mouth, the tanuki began a simple up and down motion with her head while her tongue was swirling and curving the underside while occasionally brushing over the top of the head.

“T-Tanya... oh Gods...” Mao Mao hissed through clenched teeth, his paws gripping at the bed as he struggled to keep his hips still for her, not wanting to cause the tanuki to gag. He knew that she had a silver tongue, but when she really put it to work, he could only sit back and enjoy the ride. What really made him struggle was, thanks to his feline ancestry, his superb hearing. He was able to hear every supple sucking noise around the head before going back down.

“Ghaa... by my blade...” the young cat panted as he rested a paw between her ears. There was no need to help, but he knew that she enjoyed the little gesture, a lustful moan coming from her throat as she continued working him over. “H-how are you so good at this...”

A chuckle was her reply as she took in more and more until she finally reached the base, the tip of his cock was just shy of the back of her throat; the perfect size. Now that he was all inside, the best part began now. Taking her paw from his balls and moving them around his waist, she held him there and _really_ showed off her skills.

“Fuck... oh fuck..! Tanyaaaa...!” Moaned Mao Mao as he brought a paw over his mouth, trying to muffle himself. The way he called out her name made the tanuki shudder in arousal. The entire time, her own juices were leaking from her lips the more she listened to him. A devious idea came to mind for she knew it would really get him.

Flagging her tail, she made sure to waft her scent throughout his room in hopes of getting him to notice. Luckily, it didn't take long for he was breathing through his nose. His eyes flew open as the scent of peaches entered his olfactory senses and he fell back onto the bed, his hips thrusting into her maw at a moderate pace as his balls would bounce and smack at her chin. That was the reaction she wanted from him and sucked even harder as muffled moans of her own escaped.

“T-Tanya... I can't... urk!” Mao Mao was close and on the verge of popping, but Tanya was able to tell by how much he was twitching. Pulling all the way and off with a wet 'pop' sound, she denied him the chance to release all that pent up energy.

He looked down to see that she was no longer sucking him off, but was now giving him the bedroom eyes while making a show of lapping at his shaft, salacious moans and quick kisses were thrown together while flashes of her mischievous grin.

“T-Tanya? W-Why'd you stop?” Mao Mao panted as he looked down at her.

“What's the matter, Mittens?” She asked in a low, sultry tone while gripping his cock in a gentle grasp, slowly jerking the base. “not gonna last much longer? I can feel it twitching~”

“C-c'mon, Tanya, don't tease me now...”

“I bet it's gonna be a lot. It's been a few days since we last did it, you have to be pent up, Mittens~”

“Gods, I-I can't... Tanya...”

“Tell me where you wanna finish~”

“Wha-” he squeaked, the question caught him by surprise that she was asking that now of all times. Judging by her smirking, she was waiting on his answer. “N-Now you ask...?”

“The time wasn't right and now it is. So... where do you wanna finish, Mittens?”

“Tanya...”

She moved her head up to his tip and lightly licked the underside before wrapping her lips around the head once again, sucking tenderly as moved a paw back to sack, bouncing and fondling them around which forced another groan from him, teasing him something fierce. “If you don't answer, you'll make a mess of your bed and I don't think you want that~”

“F-fuuuck...” Mao Mao muttered as she only chuckled at his expense.

“Well, Mittens? What's it gonna be? Wanna finish on my face?” She proceeded to nuzzle his throbbing shaft, ending it with a kiss while winking his way and grinning deviously before wrapping her lips back around the head and gave a rather hard suck and pulling off with a wet 'pop' sound. “Or, do you wanna give me a milky treat~?”

Through several intakes of breaths, he was able to collect his senses but was still panting with need, giving her his answer. “Put me in your mouth,”

“Hm? Say again, I didn't quite catch that, Mittens~” She heard him, she just wanted to hear him say it again, liking how low and husky he sounded.

“Put me in your mouth, Tanya, C'mon...!” She was able to detect the desperate, yet commanding tone of his voice and it made her shudder all the same. She knew he was about to blow and that was the best part.

Winking, she parted her muzzle and rested the tip of his on her tongue, beginning to jerk him off at the base of his shaft with a bit more force as she exhaled warm breaths against the head. The entire time, she kept her eyes lidded and focused on him. At that point, it was too much to hold back any longer and he caved. Gritting his teeth and his arms giving way, he fell back onto the bed covering his mouth with both paws. His back arching in response to her actions and with a strained muffled moan, Mao Mao finally came.

Blast after hot, sticky blast, had erupted from the tip, painting Tanya's tongue in the process which forced out a moan from her as well. To her surprise, his shaft would jump every now and then, painting the roof of her mouth in the process. And to her amusement, he'd jump enough for the strands to miss her mouth entirely and land directly on her face; her eyes shut in response while letting out gasps when they landed, coating her fur in milky hue.

This continued for a few more minutes until it died down to just trickles. Mao Mao picked himself up and was sitting on his arms while looking down at the tanuki, just in time to see the lewdest action she had ever done.

Now that her tongue was painted a creamy white, she slowly retracted it and very audibly swallowed, making sure she got all of his contents as he watched, his cheeks going redder from the sight. Satisfied, Tanya flicked out a leaf and poofed it, transforming it into a rag and began to wipe off the rest on her face, smirking all the while.

“Mmm, sweet, as always, Mittens~”

“H-Heaven's above, Tanya...” Mao Mao panted heavily as he picked himself up, eyes shut as he recollected himself from the pleasurable ordeal.

“Not only are you good with a sword, Mittens, you're also quite the sharpshooter, too,” She noticed his shaft was still erect and chuckled, placing a kiss on the tip and licking off the bead of cum stuck to her lips. “ _Pow Pow~_ ”

After regaining control of his breathing, a goofy, satisfied smile appeared on his face and imaginary hearts were flying from his head as he was recalling what she just did, a loud purr erupting from his throat. “Gods, Tanya... I swear... you and that silver tongue of yours... it's gonna get us in trouble one of these days...”

“Whatever, you love me for it~,” she noticed it twitch at the reply and chuckled cheekily. “You both do, actually. Makes me feel special,” She climbed up further onto the bed to where she was eye level with him and draped her arms over his shoulders, bringing her face close to his. There was no need for words. He pressed his lips to hers and she reciprocated, engaging her friend in a rather intimate kiss as her arms locked behind his head, able to taste remnants of his own seed.

Laying back down with the tanuki on him, he wrapped his arms and rolled them on the side, while wrapping his tail around hers. They pulled back and small giggles formed between them as they held each other close. Mao Mao didn't know how she did it, but whenever she was around, he always safe, like nothing could bring him down when they were together and now that they were going on an adventure, the thought made him purr even louder.

“Geez, Mittens. Any louder and you could make for an aerotruck engine. You enjoyed it that much~?” Tanya smirked, kissing the top of his widdle nose.

“I can't help it, you're good at what you do. Besides, if that's true, then I can take you anywhere you like, Honeysuckle. No distance would be too great for me.”

“Offering to show me a whole new world, are you? How romantic, I didn't peg you the type. Color me surprised~”

“I am a man of many talents. One out of several you know _very_ well~” Mao Mao hinted while lowering his paws down the expanse of her back, coming to rest right of her ass. Tanya cooed in a salacious manner as she felt him pet and grip at her and grinned deviously.

“Oh, you want to do **that** to me? Even though you know how much I like it? I just might not be able to control myself. You _sure_ you wanna take that risk, Mittens?”

“That's why I have several thick pillows, all just for this~” He pointed out while a grin of his own was on his face, matching hers. “Feel free to make all the noise you want in them. I'll be sure to do a good job.”

“I know you will, Mittens. I trust you~”

“Good,” He gave her ass a spank for punctuation, forcing a squeak out of her. “So, rollover. Ass in the air. **Now** ” Mao Mao commanded, his voice low and husky as a dominant grin was now on his face. Tanya quivered at the tone of his voice and obeyed. Rolling off him and onto the bed, she was now on her belly and quickly raised her ass, flagging her tail as a beacon.

“C'mon, Mittens. It's not polite to keep a lady waiting~” Tanya baited, swaying her hips to further entice him. Once he was close enough, she would brush his face with her bushy tail, tempting him even further, but there was no need.

“Like I would deny you your share of the fun. You know that's not how I do things~” Mao Mao retorted while gripping her tail at the base, forcing a squeak out of her as he did, a smirk of his own now forming. Leaning forward and bringing his face to her rear, he planted a series of kisses on her cheeks while massaging the base of her tail, getting a series of reactions which made him grin. “I swear, Tanya, this ass of yours is going to be quite the distraction if I'm not careful~”

“Hah... you don't complain when it's on your face or on your lap. In fact,” she pushed her rear back so it bumped against his face. “I think you like having it there~”

To follow up on that, he gave her ass another spank and she squeaked, this time a small moan came after that little act as he rubbed the base of her tail. He could only chuckle as he moved to tail and kissed along the length, forcing out more and more gasps as he reached the spot she wants him at. With a long and tentative lick, Tanya forced her face into the many pillows; muffling a rather loud moan which Mao Mao easily heard. Smirking in self-satisfaction, he repeated the action across her taint, over and over again while adding little bits of pressure against the ring.

“Ha... ah! A-And you say I'm the with a silver-tongue... you're no slouch yourself~” Tanya pointed out, trying to keep a handle on her voice, but her friend was making that a bit difficult. “gods, Mittens... that's nice...”

Mao Mao didn't bother with a reply, the sounds she made and actions she did were more than enough of a reward for him, but he wanted more. She brought him to an orgasm, it was only fair to return the favor.

Turnabout is fair play, after all.

Moving the paw from her tail and hanging onto her thigh, Mao Mao added a bit more pressure against her spot while the other slipped between her legs, two of his digits tracing the line of her wet lips, before slowly pushing his way in. Another muffled moaning could be heard from in front of him and it drove him on, wanting to hear more of her pleasant sounds.

“M-Mao Mao...” Tanya strained to speak, small pants getting in the way. “A-aahh...! G-go deeper... stop teasing...” She had to really control herself from screaming out in bliss, least his family were to overhear their _premarital revelry_. With every rasp of his tongue, she'd twitch her star and would quiver with a pleasant reaction. She was well aware of the fact that Mao Mao knew just how sensitive she was there, but enjoyed it all same.

Granting her wish, the dexterous feline press more into her cheeks and finally pushed past the ring, reaching deeper as he did the same with her snatch, only it was now dripping at this point and sliding down the palm of his paw. Tanya once again forced her face into his pillows, a long drawn out high pitched moan was insulated by the cushion. All she could do was hang on and ride it out.

With each lash over her walls, along with him pushing his fingers as deep as he could, Tanya was a quivering mess, clenching both orifices in an attempt to keep him there, but she knew better, given how skilled he was. She was panting up a storm while a series of small screams and long moans followed. Keeping her head buried, Tanya moved her tail, resting it between his ears in an attempt to keep him there while she would push back, allowing more of his eager tongue to explore. “Mao Maooooo... f-faster... go faster...!”

On command, he began to piston his digits in her folds and could hear that she went up a few octaves as his palm was already wet. He knew that Tanya enjoyed anal, but thanks to nearly a week of no physical fun, it was safe to say that she was just as pent up as he was, if not, more with how much she was leaking. The entire time, he was feeling slightly heady, thanks to her scent being so close, so it didn't help that she fanned the flames earlier, let alone being near the source.

At this point, he knew that she wouldn't last long anyways, seeing as how both of them were starved for each other. Pulling back in a deliberately slow manner, Mao Mao proceeded to climb over her until his muzzle beside her ear and his shaft rested in the crevice of her ass. It didn't go unnoticed and Tanya only cooed as she felt him on her back, her tail folding over his waist.

“O-oh, getting to the fun part already? Usually you stay there longer~” the tanuki teased while grinding her rear against him, forcing out a low growl in her ear, causing Tanya to shudder.

“That would be the case, but your scent is driving me nuts, Honeysuckle. Besides, I think we both can agree on how much we both need this. So why put if off~”

“True, I do enjoy a good lashing, but truth be told, I _really_ need you right now. So, you decided which hole you're gonna go after?”

“You already know that answer~”

“I do, I just wanted to hear you say it.”

“I could... but something tells me you rather feel it.”

“You know me so well. Alright then, go on. _Fill me up~_ ” Tanya giggle as she waited for the inevitable, her heart beating quickly with anticipation.

“Don't need to tell me twice, Hon~” Mao Mao breathed into her ear as he reached down between them and taking hold of his own shaft, he playfully tapped the tip against her asshole, earning a few heightened gasps before slowing passing the ring. “There we go... a perfect fit...”

“Right where you belong, Mittens...” Tanya panted, motioning her hips back as her ass pressed into his lap, helping him dive deeper.

The couple let out grunts as he filled her to the hilt, taking this chance to recollect themselves before Mao Mao slowly pulled all the way back to the tip. The young couple only just started and already she was gripping around him, pushing a grunt out of him as he begins a steady rhythm.

“Haaa... it's like you want to keep me there...”

“Nnh- not often we get to this pa-aah! P-part...! Gonna savor every moment...~”

Within his grunting, Mao Mao could only chuckle at the reply as he gradually worked himself deeper into his friend. “In that case, maybe I should take my time?”

“D-don't you dare, Mittens...! Just fuck me, like you mean it...”

Mao Mao chuckled as he kissed her cheek, putting in more effort with his thrusting, forcing out more high pitched squeals and moans which was music to his ears. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he added a bit more force, giving her what she wanted.

“I was planning to anyway, Hon. Just make sure to use those pillows~”

* * *

For a while, it was nothing but the sounds of grunting, moaning, and audible wet smacking from the couple as time wore on. Their fur was disheveled and haggard, sticking out of various places as beads of sweat formed on them, and exhaustion was beginning to take its toll on the young lovers. Thanks to their youthful enthusiasm and drive, it pressed them to keep going. For both, Tanya and Mao Mao, they were enjoying the feeling of each other and kept it going as long as they could, even though the end of their carnal fun was encroaching on them.

“Gods, Tanya... you're tight...” Mao Mao grunted, increasing his speed within the confines of her walls, feeling the ridges grip him intimately as he pushed and pulled his way through the warm vice. “Keep squeezing... just like that...”

Hearing his voice right in her ear, combined with his eager thrusting, forced out another small scream into the pillow. She was wet from blowing her friend, but the fact that she had him back inside her after a week of not seeing any form of play left her positively gushing. So much for keeping the sheets clean... like that was even possible, but neither of them was complaining.

“Mao Mao... ahh...! Mao Mao, deeper... go deeper...!” Tanya squealed, gripping the comforter between her fingers as she felt him grant her wish. She pushed back to match his increasing speed, feeling his balls slap against her wet lips; coating them while droplets splashed onto the bed from the impact. Tanya's breathing would hitch as grunts and groans that escaped her, pushing her ever closer to the release she had been longing for.

“H-how... fuck-! How y-you holding up, Tanya...?” Mao Mao panted as he continued working his shaft in and out of her, panting into her ear, the pleasurable burn starting to set in. The only answer he got from her was a drawn-out muffled moan in one of his many pillows as he continued railing her for he knew that she was close and he wasn't going to last much longer himself.

“M-m-ah! Mittens...!” Tanya called to him, her voice was strained and she looked him in the eyes; a begging expression as her face flushed a deep red. “I-inside...”

“W-what...?” he questioned, earning a high pitched cry that she muffled in the pillow.

“Inside...! Cum inside me... please!” the tanuki begged, reaching down for his paw, forcing it to touch her drenched lips. He inadvertently brushed against her sensitive button and she screamed his name into the pillow again, which in turn caused him to nearly lose it.

The sound of her voice was enough to make him throw out all reason, but the sound of her voice that was crying out _his name_ was enough to make him rut her senseless. With a strong shudder and giving in to his feline instincts, he lunged to the nape of her neck and bit down on it. It wasn't enough to draw blood but it was enough to set off a chain reaction.

Giving in to his baser needs, Mao Mao put everything he had into his thrusts, hooked by his instinctual desire to breed, kept going, and going until they reached the threshold together. Pushing to the hilt and planting himself there, he gave Tanya everything he had to give.

Another round of large blasts filled Tanya to the brim quite quickly as he went from long strokes to short, forceful pumps. He had to make sure he didn't lose himself with the biting, but the way she was holding him in a vice grip was almost enough to lose composure. A loud but muffled groan was forced from him as he kept shooting and shooting.

With Tanya, she was on the receiving end of this, but that was just what she needed. Another scream left her and into the pillow as she held on for the ride and just like her friend, she came as well, quivering and twitching the entire time as she sprayed his sack with her own fluids. Mao Mao could feel his balls being coated by her and could only groan from the warm feeling as he kept unloading.

This went on for a few more minutes before he had nothing left to give. They both fell onto their sides and were panting up a storm. Mao Mao, despite his daze-like state, released her nape and proceeded to lap over the bite mark, grooming that spot as he purred loudly, sharing in the afterglow with the tanuki. Tanya shared in the sentiment, cooing placidly as she was being spooned by her friend. She leaned back into his chest and reached for him, her paw resting on the base as she angled her head to look at him, the panting calmed down considerably, but it was true they were still reeling from the event.

“G-good Gods, Mittens... If this what you're like after a week, we should probably do it more often~” Tanya jested, idly grinding her rear in his lap, forcing out a shiver from him.

“You know as well as I do, that's impossible. You are **far** too irresistible to not want to screw.”

“So much so, that I invade even your most perverse thoughts? I never knew you loved fucking me that much. I'm flattered, Mittens~”

“What can I say, Honeysuckle. You _REALLY_ know how to drive me inside~” Mao Mao replied in a deep tone, breathing hotly into her ear as he gave it a small nibble, feeling her shudder in reply.

“And you love me for it~”

“I do indeed, Honeysuckle.” Was his response, causing the tanuki to giggle as she turned her head to look at him, her eyes half-lidded.

“Good answer, Mittens~” she proceeded to plant his cheek with a series of kisses while gradually working her way to his lips. “Handsome, flirty, funny, a fighter, great in bed **and** smart. You're the whole package~”

“With no Return-to-Sender, too. Congratulations, you get me all to yourself.” He kissed her as well, relishing in the act as a purr followed.

“Good thing too. I don't like to share~” Tanya pointed out with a smirk, looking into his deep green eyes.

“More for you, then.”

“Indeed,” They engaged in another deep yet brief make-out session before pulling back to look at each other. A series of chuckles and giggles left them as they realized just how much of mess made, both themselves and his bed. “So much for keeping the bed clean, didn't expect you to make me cum _that_ hard. I think it's gonna leave a stain~”

“Well, we couldn't take care of that this past week after all. You know, the whole circumstance thing. Besides, the bed is the least of our problems. We're a mess...”

“A hot, sweaty **satisfied** mess, you mean~”

“That too, Honeysuckle, that too. Though I'm guessing you don't want to leave here in such a state. That would just be poor etiquette on our part.”

“Even though you started it~”

“True, but it was damn worth it. How about we take a dip into my family's bath. It's the last time I'll be using it, so why not?” Mao Mao offered as he pulled himself out from her with a rather obscene sound, the contents of his seeds gradually spilling back out, forcing out a small moan from her.

“As much as I rather lay here and tease you more, that's a good idea. Wouldn't do to smell like this.”

“Yep, less suspicion that way. Plus, everyone is more than likely asleep at this point. We'll have the communal bath all to ourselves. So you won't have to transform or anything. Who knows, we could possibly go for _round 2_ if you want~” He winked her way as he pushed himself off the bed.

“Like you need to bait me with a good time, I'm down for that anytime you are~” she hopped off the bed and was now standing beside him, bringing his arm into her grasp and held onto him. “You sure you wanna go again? It won't do for us to be too tired now.”

“Ha! You forget, I've gone up against several dozen criminals back to back and still had the energy to screw you good later that day, remember?”

“you make a valid point, Mittens. I didn't know what was hotter; you fighting them all and winning or you wanting me right after your little war with them~”

“I'd say that it was a little of both. Forgive me for being callow.”

“Nothing to forgive, it was the biggest turn-on of my life, in fact. Now c'mon, let's go get cleaned up. I always wanted you to take me in there, plenty of space to move around and plenty of places to hide~” Tanya baited while leaning in to kiss Mao Mao deeply, causing him to purr loudly.

“Then it's a date. C'mon,” Mao Mao smirked as he quickly led the way to their destination, knowing that this was going to go on a while, not that they minded of course.

* * *

Dawn was approaching on the horizon as the stars were still out and shining. Both Tanya and Mao Mao were near her aerotruck, loading up the necessary things that would be needed for them on this journey. A couple of bags of his clothes mostly, but he had also had a few possessions that meant a lot to him, and it wouldn't be complete without his famed katana: Geraldine, saddled perfectly at his side. Tossing the last of it onto the back, the two of them had everything and were ready to go.

“Got all the stuff we need, Mittens?” Tanya asked, inspecting over the items that were there.

“Yep, that's all. Got some money to help us to buy the essentials packed away. Ready to hit the road when you are, Honeysuckle.”

“Alright, then let's get out of here. The sooner we leave, the better we'll have a head start.” the tanuki pointed out as she walked around to the driver's side of the truck. Just as Mao Mao was about to do the same, he suddenly realized something very important.

“Oh! I forgot one more thing, sorry.”

“Well, hurry up and go get it, Mittens. We're burning daylight by still standing here.”

“Oh, I won't have to. It'll come to us,” Tanya wanted to know what he meant by that but a rather loud whistle erupted from him, catching her off guard. She was about to ask why he did that and how they were going to get caught, but to her surprise, a Shiba Inu came running out of the forest nearby and jumped directly into his waiting arms, greeting him with a series of licks as he chuckled, trying to avoid them. “Good morning to you too, boy. Sorry about yesterday, I was in a bad mood.”

The canine gave a few barks of confirmations and jumped onto the back of the truck, panting and wagging his tail wildly. Mao Mao chuckled as he petted his dog, glad to know he wasn't angry at him. It was only when a small cough caught their attention. Both of them looked over to see that the tanuki wore a confused expression.

“Uh, Mittens, who is this? You never told me you had a pet dog.” Tanya pointed out as she inspected the canine over that was now in her truck.

“Oh, yeah... sorry. His name's Bao Bao. Bao Bao, say hello to Tanya, my friend.” The canine gave a few barks, panting as his tail continued to wag.

“Bao Bao? You named him?”

“Yeah, I found him when I was visiting my Aunt Gloria as a kitten. Brought him back home and raised him in secret. Family wasn't too fond dogs, apparently.”

“Can't even allow you to have a pet, unbelievable,” Tanya sighed.

“Yep, my family is 'great'. Anyways, I figured we take him along with us. He's really good a picking up smells and great at scouting. Sometimes he'd be gone for days and come back with a whole lot of info. I'm certain he'll be a great help to us!” Mao Mao vouched for his canine companion, who barked in agreement.

“Well, while we're out taking down a bounty, our little canine friend here could be on scouting duty, finding us new marks to take care of down the line. He could even sniff out possible treasure if we're lucky... Alright, I'm convinced. Welcome to the team, Bao Bao.” Tanya agreed, much to Mao Mao's elation.

“Ya hear that, boy? You're apart of the team!” Mao Mao cheered as Bao Bao let out a howl.

“Alright, alright you two. We've dawdled long enough, It's high time we got outta here.” Tanya added while hopping into her truck, revving the vehicle to life.

“Sounds good to me, Honeysuckle. Get ready, Bao Bao we're going to be heroes!” Mao Mao pointed out, as he made his way into the passenger side. Reaching for his seat-belt and fastening himself in, he looked over to Tanya and leaned in to kiss her cheek. The action was a little sudden but was always welcomed from him.

“Here's to us and a new life.” Mao Mao pointed out as he grinned her way.

“Likewise, Mittens. Let's make this the best adventure we've ever had.” Tanya replied before returning his affection, this time on the lips.

Flicking a few notches and pressing a couple of switches, the aerotruck sprout its wings. Stepping onto the gas pedal, the engine ignited and with a little roar, the three of started a steady ascension into the air, the ground beneath them disappearing and the Mao Family mansion grew smaller and smaller the more they traveled.

He didn't bother looking back, his focus was on the horizon, seeing it as a new opportunity for himself, Tanya and Bao Bao.

All that's was left was to prove himself to the world that a new legend was about to take place.

**To be continued...**


	5. Code Violation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 2  
> We left off with the mystery woman that knew Badgerclops and now, we get to see who it is.  
> I hope you're ready~
> 
> Also, apologies for the long delay. Life got in the way and my interest to write came back.  
> Anyhow, enjoy!!

Beneath the Foliage

Fifth Leaf: Code Violation

The moment the door closed behind them and locked, both Badgerclops and this mysterious woman were now embracing each other. The kiss came as a sudden surprise, but it was one that they wordlessly agreed upon. Pulling back to look at each other, the mechanical-arm badger could only blush a deeper shade of red and a nervous chuckle left him. Thanks to the blaring light of the TV screen, the female could see his face, and a warm, yet rather amorous smile appeared on hers. The pair let out a shared giggle before she spoke to him.

  
  


“Apologies for the sudden surprise, Cyclops. It was getting a bit lonely and I just had to see my favorite badger. How have you been lately, Cannon~” she purred, using his nickname.

  
  


“Ahhhwell... y'know... been hanging in there,” Badgerclops replied in a sheepish manner from his pet name. “Things have been pretty much the same the last time you visited. Monsters still attacking, King Snugglemane is still obnoxious and flamboyant, and Mao is still his rambunctious, hyperactive self even though he and Tanya are _finally_ going steady.”

  
  


“Is that so? It's good to know that he finally found someone to settle down with.”

  
  


“Please, you and I both know that Mao Mao has no intention of 'settling' down. But still, it's good for him to have an outlet besides fighting just monsters. Perhaps he won't be as annoying.”

  
  


“Oh, don't be like that, Cannon. He's a good person. Yes, he's energetic but his heart is in the right place.”

  
  


“I know, I know. Just wish he wasn't so pushy all the damn time...”

  
  


“Well, it's like you said, he has Tanya now, so I'm sure she'll help keep him level-headed, for the most part.” She planted a kiss on the cheek and the two of them shared a small moment of silence. She took this time to look around, seeing what the living room had to offer. With the tv glaring, she was able to see the coffee table was loaded with an assortment of snacks while a couple of bottles of soda were also stationed there unopened. From the look of the scenery, it seemed that she had interrupted something he had planned.

  
  


“I swear, Cyclops,” she pulled away from him for a bit and reached for one of his bags, holding it up in front of him, a look of faux annoyance and disapproval. “How can you stand to eat such... junk?”

  
  


“Hey, cmon! I make healthy stuff too! Tonight is- _was_ my cheat night. Besides,” he reached for the bag and placed it back on the table. “I can't be going in on empty, I need my fuel for my sessions. That's like forgetting to add fuel to a car.”

  
  


A giggle left her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, looking directly into his eye again. “I'm teasing, Cannon. I know you do. Just poking a little fun at my favorite badger~” standing on her toes, another kiss was planted on him and Badgerclops could only chuckle. Taking this chance to break away from him and look around the room, it didn't surprise her how little has changed the last time she was her. Taking a seat on the sofa, she gave herself a chance to relax as Badgerclops joined her. He went into a relaxed position, bringing his robotic arm around her and she responded in kind by cuddling up next to him, a hand resting on his round belly.

“So, it seems like you were about to start a game weren't you? That confident you don't need an audience, Cannon?” She teased, a digit drawing random nonsensical patterns in his fur.

“Whenever we're not chasing down criminals or fighting monsters. I spend time honing my skills in the digital world.” he held up his hand and flexed his digits. “Gotta keep these in shape, ya know?”

“Hmmm, you always were good with your fingers, Cannon~” she purred, eyes going half-lidded as a knowing smirk appeared on her face. To further tease him, she repositioned herself and was now sitting on his lap, legs on the outside of the badger's thighs as she locked eyes with him and a hungry expression was on her face. “Care to give me another demonstration?”

The red blush on Badgerclops' face went even deeper while a light cough left him. A sheepish smile appeared as she continued to bear into him while her hands traveled up to his chest and placed her body against his gut. “I mean... Sure! If that's what you want... then i-it's no problem... but you really wanna-”

His train of thought went out the window with what she did next. Pulling away to sit up fully, the female hooked the edges of her robe and with a swift motion, slipped her outfits off the shoulders and let it rest at her waist; exposing her entire torso to Badgerclops with her breast fully on display. The sudden sight of seeing his girlfriend wearing nothing underneath shot a familiar feeling down to his lions. The result was an immediate gasp from her and a sultry smile following closely. “Aroused from just seeing my chest... good to know~”

“C'mon, you knew how that was gonna go...”

“Doesn't mean I can't tease you about it, Cannon. It's nice to know that you both agree~”

Badgerclops forced down a lump down his throat, as pulses from his heart matched his shaft, repeating the same action, and the female could only let out a sound that was a mix between need and appreciation. A sound that spurned the badger's arousal greatly. Without a word and doing what came as natural as breathing, she closed the gap and pressed against him; lips crashing as her tongue acted on its own, easily finding entry into his. Without pause or hesitation, Badgerclops accepted, bringing her into the embrace as both of them gave in to the carnal need and mutuality. The need for air proved greater; albeit for the moment and they parted before repeating past actions, the only difference was her embracing him at the next, keeping the flow. A muffled gasp let him as the soft, supple mounds rested on his and he tensed, kissing her even deeper. Tongues entwined like a snake trapping its prey, both parties leaked bits of grunts and groans with sharp intakes of air mixed in.

“Y-you... you sure you wanna do this here?” Badgerclops had to pull away to speak and breathe, leaving his neck exposed to the same assault. “We coul-gh! could go down to my workshop...”

“And ruin the moment~?” a chuckle escaped as she reached for the bottom part of the half discarded robe. Giving it the same treatment as the top, she leered him directly as his erect shaft easily found her crevice, rhythmically tapping away. A low but needful sound filled the dimly lit room. “But you're already comfortable... mmh, you both are~”

A small wiggle from her forced another grunt out of him as he gripped the cushion, taking measures to not pierce the fabric, knowing Mao Mao would be pissed if that were to happen. To her credit, she knew how to tease him and putting her ass to good use when the situation called for it and it showed perfectly. “I... g-guess that's fine... so long as we keep it quiet...”

“With how good you are... that might be... difficult. Still doesn't mean I won't try~”

“Please do... I don't want Mao finding us like this, he'd flip out on us... ME most of all...”

“Better put those fingers to good use then... Cannon~”

“Geez, you and your teasin-” he was cut short as lips crashed into each other once again. This time, words weren't needed as Badgerclops reciprocated the idea. Locked closed and delving deep with a pleasant struggle, the couple gave in to their needs while silence tried to maintain dominion in the entire area.

A small yawn easily escaped in the dark of the room. Mao Mao groggily opened his eyes and thanks to his inherited night-vision, it was a simple feat to see the interior of the bedroom. With little effort, Mao Mao tried to sit upright but found himself halted by a familiar warm weight resting against his chest and neck, soft and gentle breathing tickling his fur. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was and a smile crept across his face. Reaching over, a bare paw placidly ran over her cheek and a yawn followed. In a matter of seconds, emerald green eyes made contact with teal as Tanya willed herself awake even more, that familiar smirk was the first thing to catch his attention.

“Mmh... and just _where_ is my law-abiding sheriff think he's going this late...?” Tanya purred as she kept him close, relishing the warmth he provided.

Mao Mao practically felt her grin and snickered, returning the affection as foreheads touched and soft chuckles leaving the now awake lovebirds. “If you must know, I was about to go on one of my nightly patrols.”

“Justice never sleeps... is that right?” Tanya snorted.

“You're catching on, Cherry-blossom. It's only for about... a couple of hours, you want to come with me?”

“...and leave this nice, cozy, soon-to-be boyfriendless bed? No thanks. You go out and do your little patrol, I'll keep the bed warm til you get back~” A kiss was shared as a paw moved to the mattress, granting the jet-colored feline freedom. “Don't keep me waiting too long, now... unless you want to catch me again~”

“Yeah, you would like that,” slipping out of the bunk with a stretch following, he went in for another kiss, this time, it was deeper and forced a soft moan out of her, a bit of need filling her. Pulling away, he effortlessly made to the door and a smirk was on his face. “I'll be back before you know it,”

“Have fun, Mittens~”

Hushed breaths and silent groans left the couple as the blaring screen brightened the room. Her paws gripping the back of the sofa, claws puncturing the fabric as the insides of her wet cave was repeatedly filled, emptied, and repeat. The feeling was reciprocated as she gyrated her hips, pushing down when he pressed in and pulling up when exiting. The action caused the badger to plunge deeper and the effort to remain quiet was proving a bit of a challenge. A shiver ran up her spine as her ear gently nibbled. She knew what he was doing and loved him all the more for his attentions.

“hah... Feels nice to have this again, Cannon~” the female lowly commented, stifling a breath when the cold metal appendage grasped her chest, clawtips brushing over the nipple.

“Well... I- gh! I didn't expect you to show up... so, had I to make this fun...” Badgerclops breathed through his nose, inadvertently taking in her scent which drove him harder.

“Well, you- _ahn!_ you definitely succeeded. Haven't felt this full in weeks~”

With his belly resting on its familiar spot and grasping her hip, the thrusting became a little harder along with passing over that sensitive spot inside her as his large balls would bounce and smack against the little pleasure bud. Each action hitched her breath and she had to control herself lest everyone else in the house heard her, but with how he was filling her so fully and needly, proved quite difficult. With Badgerclops, he was struggling as well. The way her warm, wet walls wrapped around him with a vice-like grip along with her bare bottom repeatedly bouncing against his groin with every thrust. It acted as an aphrodisiac and he was hooked, like a person that couldn't put down the sweets.

The allure of the rutting and the quieted sounds that left the lovebirds was tantamount and it drove them on with ease. So much so, that two of them kept going as long as they could... or they would have, were it not for the sound of a door closing audibly.

Just as sudden as it happened, so too did the couple's activity come to an abrupt halt. Passion and need was replaced with panic and dread, as the both of them wordlessly communicating just how **fucked** they were, and not in the colloquial fun way. In his panic, Badgerclops tried to reach for the remote, but thanks to the sudden jerk, the female bit back a moan as she handed him the device. With a click at the screen, the entire room went dark.

“Fuck, Fuck, _Fuck_! I can't believe I completely forgot!” Badgerclops whispered in a panic voice as it just now hit him. “Today's Moonday! This is when Mao goes on his night patrol...”

“This could be bad...” she agreed. Her voice just as low, but no less filled with panic.

“That's it, I'm dead. I'm so _dead_. He's so going to kill me...”

“Now, now Cannon, no need to be so overly dramatic. If we're lucky... he won't turn the lights on and he'll just pass by us.”

“And if he doesn't?”

“Yeah... he'll probably kill you...”

That little side comment didn't do much for his confidence and his dread doubled just as quickly. Another soundless whimper escaped him. “I knew we should've gone to my workshop...”

Before she could offer words of encouragement, the light to the office flashed and there appeared Mao Mao, clad in his usual outfit as he walked over to the desk. It was clear that he hadn't noticed them, thanks to watching him fish around for something in the desk, allowing the badger to silently breathe in relief.

“Badgerclops,” the two of them nearly jumped out of his fur when his name was called. He was about to reply but wasn't given the chance. “You know we have work in the morning. Finish up whatever you're doing and get some sleep, I don't need you passing out on the job. Are we clear?”

“Y-yeah! Crystal clear! Yup!” Badgerclops quickly answered, praying to whatever gods were listening that he would turn off the light and just leave in the living room in darkness.

“Good! That makes things easier,” He turned around to face them but his head was still down; looking over his little notepad. “Do me a favor and turn off the light? I'm already behind schedule and I'd like to... get it...” words failed him the moment he looked up and the silence, both heavy and palpable was the only thing that filled the room. The couple stared directly at the black cat, seeing the shock written on his face. “...done...”

“uhh... suuuurprise?” Badgerclops squeaked sheepishly as he resigned himself to his fate.

“B-Badgerclops... you and...” Mao Mao's green eyes moving away from him and now focused on the familiar figure that was beneath him, seeing her attempt to hide her face. He swallowed a lump in his throat as his notepad fell to the ground.

“M-Minori...!?”

She could only fold her ears and shamefully turned to face him, a diffident and shameful smile on her face. “...Nice to see you again, little brother...”

What followed next, was a sound. A sound so shrill and so elongated, that not only did the windows from the Sheriff Headquarters shatter with such ease, but it traveled all throughout Pure Heart Valley, waking the denizens from their restful slumber, only to wonder what made that unearthly noise.

“Thanks again for coming so late Eugene and sorry it had to be at such an hour.” Mao Mao pointed out as he handed Adorabat to her father, amazed that she was still asleep in spite of what had happened earlier.

“Oh, it's no trouble, I assure you. I was off tomorrow anyway, so it was the least I can do.” The elder bat chuckled as he held his daughter with one wing. “I mean, after a sound like that, that would wake up just about anyone.”

“Y-yeah it would.” was his reply.

“Pardon me for prying, Sheriff. Why did you call me so late? Is it something serious?”

“No no no! Nothing like that...” he turned back to face his sister (thankfully clothed once more), Tanya, and his 'friend'; his eyes staring daggers into the badger, making him shrink under his glare. “But it's about to be...!”

“I see,” the bat chuckled nervously. With one wing, he easily took to the air, hovering in place. He lingered for a bit before taking off to put his daughter to bed. “Well, I'm to assume that Adorabat's training will resume tomorrow morning?”

“That it is, Eugene. Same time as always after school.”

“Very well, I'll see to it that she stays on schedule. Good night, Sheriff Mao Mao. Rest well.” With those words, they parted as he took to the skies, heading off for home with his daughter in tow.

“Good night Eugene.”

Once he saw that he was far enough away, a tranquil rage was building within him and once he was back inside, he slammed the door shut, it jostled on impact. Storming his way back into the center of the room, a strong frown was hard-stuck to his face as his pupils slitted to a dangerous degree.

And they were focused on Badgerclops.

There was a moment of silence between all of them as Mao Mao turned his back to them, paws clasping behind his back. The tension was clear and easily severable. No one said anything... no, no one **dared** to attempt to try. It stayed that way until the warrior cat was the first one to speak but in a tone so icy and so puncturing that the Ice Dragon's attacks were little more than a harmless breeze.

“How long?”

“Mao, listen-” Badgerclops attempted to calm the situation. His reward was Mao Mao yanking Geraldine from the scabbard and throwing the blade his way. He missed on purpose and the blade sunk into the back of Sofia with a metallic “THUNK!!” sound. Badgerclops flinched from the action and shrieked but Tanya and Minori could only look at him in shock.

“Dude!”

“ **HOW. LONG?** ” Mao Mao repeated, making it clear he did _not_ want to repeat himself a second time.

Both Badgerclops and Minori looked at each other, wordlessly agreeing that coming clean was their best bet to quell his anger. With a heavy exhale, they confessed what he wanted to know.

“Badgerclops and I... we've been dating for over a year now.” Minori started, her ears flattening against her head.

“We met at a convention a few kingdoms over around that time. Turns out that Min-Min and I-”

“Min-Min? I'm sorry did you just call my Legendary sister: Min-Min?”

“Y-yeah turns out we had a lot more in common than I thought. When we first met at your family home last year, we talked quite a bit for the majority of the day together. A few months later that same year, we met up at the convention and from then on, we just sorta... clicked.”

“We've been dating in secret ever since...” a brush just above the eye and a small smile on her muzzle, Minori glanced over at Badgerclops as her cheeks were painted a slight pink. Badgerclops noticed and reciprocated. Mao Mao noticed the queues and was about to blow up at them, but Tanya was quick to act and interrupted him.

“Awww, that's so precious! Bonding over something like that. I'm not one for conventions but I'm happy you both found something you can relate with each other. Pretty cute, don't you agree, Mittens?”

“ _cute?_ CUTE?!! There's **nothing** cute about finding out that my best friend and my sister have been dating behind my back! For a WHOLE YEAR no-less!” The cat fumed, finding her words to be an anathema. Tanya only rolled her eyes and sauntered up to him, paws cheekily on her hips.

“Now, now Mittens. They're both adults, they don't have to tell us everything about them, now do they?”

“They most certainly DO have to tell me. _Especially_ when it comes to my sister!”

Tanya wasn't fazed by his outburst, but it did manage to irk her just a tiny bit. She maintained her composed demeanor by wrapping arms with him and a cheeky smile on her face. “Really? Now that isn't fair. By all accounts, according to you, if you really believed that, then we should tell them all about us and all what we do. It's only fair.”

“Stop trying to derail the situation!” he yanked his arm free and pointed towards the couple. “This isn't about me. It's about them and how Badgerclops is dating my sister, Tanya! _My. Sister!_ ”

“Dude, come on!” This time, Badgerclops was the one to speak up, getting annoyed with Mao's behavior. “You not wanting me to date your sister, isn't fair? Look at you! You're getting married to a tanuki!”

“Yeah, what about it?!”

“From what Min-Min told me, the Mao Family and the Keys family are rivals. According to your logic, you're marrying the enemy!” Badgerclops counted him, forcing an expression of bewilderment, shock, and shame all mixed into one. Mao Mao felt his cheeks flaring, matching the color of his armor while Tanya was off to the side, keeping in a laugh at the accusation, even though it was true.

“Wha...!? T-That's totally different! B-Besides...!”

“There is no ' _besides_ ', Little Brother.” This time, it was Minori's turn to speak up, the older feline's voice now steady, yet having an air of disappointment behind the tone that matched her scornful gaze. “Sibylla, Claramond, Sora, and Brunhilde. We all know that you're marrying Tanya, little brother. In fact, Sibylla was the one who proposed that it stayed between us. Mother and Father had no idea until today. They also knew Badgerclops and I were dating long before tell you, knowing how'd you react.”

“So you all knew... and didn't tell me. Of course.” the bitter reply in his tone made it clear how he was feeling, a gloved paw pinching the space between his brows.

“I'm sorry for keeping this from you for so long, Little Brother.” Her tone was much more gentle but still no less firm. “But how you kept your love life secret from Mother and Father, I am allowed to do the same. I am a fully grown woman and I can date whomever I wish and... I chose Cannon.”

“Wait, ' _Cannon_ '??” Mao Mao repeated. With keen eyes and the embarrassed smile on Badgerclops's face, it didn't take him long to figure what that nickname meant between them, causing his eyes to go wide with realization and instant regret. “Ancestors, help me...”

Tanya could see that he was getting overwhelmed from all this and knew that he wouldn't last much longer. As much as she enjoyed seeing her precious Mittens being teased and brought down a peg or two, she did not want to see him breaking down completely. Being the quick-witted bounty hunter she was, she stepped in to help him out before he broke from all that was happening now. “Speaking of which, I need to talk with your brother for a bit, Minori. Mittens, can I talk with you in the other room for a bit? Give us all a chance to sort some things out?”

“What? Hey, we're not done with this! Tanya-”

“Please, Mao Mao. I **insist.** ” Tanya interjected in a firm tone, shutting him up instantly. Hooking her paw to his cape, she dragged him out of the living room and into the kitchen, leaving Minori and Badgerclops alone.

“By my Ancestors... just what is going on...?” Was the first thing Mao Mao uttered, shakily sitting in one of the chairs surrounding the table. Gloved paws holding his head in shame as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. After stumbling upon seeing his sister and his best friend... “bonding”, he was really at a loss for words or even how to proceed. “How did this happen?”

Pulling up a chair and sitting next to him, Tanya rested a reassuring paw on his slumped shoulder, offering him a small smile. “Not exactly a thing you want to wake up to, huh, Mittens?”

“More like something I never wanted to happen...”

A small hum of a chuckle left her and it was followed up with a comforting pat. “C'mon, Mittens. It's not the end of the world.”

“Yes, it is!” His head shot up from his hands to look at her with wide eyes, full of panic. “What am I gonna tell my Ancestors? What am I gonna tell my relatives... What am I going to tell my father?”

That last part sent a shudder down his spine. He could only imagine what his father would say when finding out that Minori Mao; his prized daughter was in a relationship with an Ex-criminal! Tanya on the other paw wasn't convinced. She only sighed and directed him to look at her directly, a paw under his chin.

“Listen, firecracker,” her tone was gentle and soothing. “Tell me, is it really so bad that they date?”

“What do you mean? of course, it is! I've known Badgerclops for a good few years, he's my best friend. But I've known my sister my entire life! Do you have any idea how awkward that's going to be??” was his defensive response.

Tanya knew he would say that and continued with her question. “Okay, say that it is awkward, but wouldn't you agree that this is the best possible outcome?”

The mere suggestion was enough to make the jet-furred cat an eyebrow arched her way “...What are you getting at, Tanya?”

“Think about it, hon. Can you really see anyone else being a suitor for your sister? Can you really accept some random guy, you or your family knows nothing about, dating her? Or would you feel much comfortable it being your best friend, someone you've known for so long?”

“Yeah, but-! I mean, that's- it's-! Gah!” His head landed on the table with a ' **Thud** ' and a groan followed. “I hate it when you're right...”

Tanya held back a smirk that was trying to escape but damn if it wasn't nice to have one over him. Softly giggling, she moved a paw over to his head, gently petting him. She made a mental note to lord this over him, but for now, she passed, seeing as how he was suffering enough as it was. “Can't beat the facts, Firecracker~ Besides, it's not so bad. You trust him more than anyone, so I think they'll be okay.”

“I guess,” he sat back up, but the pouting never left face. Looking off to the side, he snorted through his nose. “Doesn't mean I have to like it, though...”

“That's fine, so long as you can respect it and their decision, I think they'll greatly appreciate it. Myself as well~” Leaning in, Tanya planted a simple kiss on his cheek and held him close. His only reply was to simply scrunch up, while his pouting never ceasing. The action didn't escape Tanya's notice and she placed another.

“C'mon, Tanya. Let me mope in peace...” another kiss was his reward. “C'mon... stop it...”

“Nope~” a playful giggle escaping her as she planted another smooch. “Not until I get you to smile~”

“No, I don't wanna...”

“Suit yourself, Firecracker~”

“Tanya...” another kiss was given.

And another... and another... and another... and another.

With each smooch placed and Tanya growing bolder, the frown on his face quickly disappeared and was replaced with a smirking grin; small chuckles escaping him. As much as he didn't want to admit, this was exactly what he needed to cheer up. Tanya knew that all too well and kept going until he finally conceded defeat.

“Okay... okay! Fine, you win, Cherry-blossom.” Bringing her into an embrace, he settled for her nuzzling now as a defeated but content smile was on his face. “You know I can't resist those kisses.”

“Had to get you to calm down, somehow~” She pulled back and fiddled with his whiskers, a cheeky smirk on her face. “So, think you're okay with them, now?”

“Getting used to my friend and sister dating is going to take some time... but I guess it  _ might _ not be so bad... so long as it's Badgerclops.” Mao Mao admitted, looking a bit pensive.

“That's the right attitude, Firecracker. I'm sure they'll be happy to hear that. Wanna go tell them now or wait till a little later?”

“Nah, may as well tell them now. I still have my patrol I need to complete, after all.”

“Even after all that's happened, you're still going into the valley?” A surprised tone behind her words.

“Of course I am, wouldn't be much of a sheriff if I didn't. Can't shirk off just because of what happened.”

Tanya could only roll her eyes, but the warm smile on her face never left her. The both of them stood up from the table and went back into the living room, seeing as how now was a good time to get everything out in the open before he left.

Once back in the living room, Mao Mao could see that Badgerclops and Minori hadn't moved from their spot as silence once again fell upon the room. A neutral look on his face unnerved the badger, but before he had the chance to say anything, the warrior cat stopped him with a single elevated glove. After a few minutes of silence, Mao Mao broke it with an improvised cough and spoke to the both of them, Tanya was by his side and holding his arm.

“Okay, I'm going to be very frank with you both, right now. This whole thing you two have is weird. Like really,  _ really _ weird, in a way where I'm hoping that it's a dream, but it's not, obviously. That being said,”

“Dude, I know it is, but-”

“I wasn't finished, Badgerclops.” Mao Mao sharply cut in, halting his words.

he paused for a moment, taking a breath before continuing.

“This is going to take some getting used to. So if I freak out every now and then, don't take it personally. That's just me adjusting to all... this.”

“So... what you're saying is-”

“Yes, Badgerclops. I'm... fine with you dating my sister. Just... you know. We'll talk more tomorrow about it. So... yeah. Also, Minori,” Mao Mao turned his attention to his sister. “I also owe you an apology for the sudden outburst. It just came as a sudden shock, and you know I'm not one for surprises. So, again... sorry.”

A caring smile on her face as her eyes closed placidly. “Nothing to forgive, Kitten. Thank you.”

“Right, well! With that out of the way, I'll be heading on patrol,” turning away from them and retrieving Geraldine that was still lodged in Sofia, he sheathed his weapon and hastily proceeded to the door, stopping just shy of grasping the handle when he felt a paw clasp his. Turning back to that Tanya was there, a smirk on her face. “Tanya?”

“I'm not getting back to sleep anytime soon, so I figured, I'll go with you on one of your little patrols, see how you do things~” a wink was aimed his way as she continued holding his paw.

A bit of a blush on his cheek, but he welcomed the addition. “* **cough** *...well, since you're offering, who am I going to turn down the offer?”

Sliding the door open and stepping out with Tanya at his side, Mao turned back to the couple addressing them one more time before taking off. “Oh, and Badgerclops, we're still on shift tomorrow. Go get some sleep.”

“What?! Even after all that's happened, I still have to work tomorrow?”

“Just because you're dating my sister, doesn't mean I won't be any less strict on you. If anything, you just doubled your effort.”

“Dude,” Badgerclops replied.

“Oh, and you'll be replacing the window glass that broke.”

“DUDE.”

Mao Mao turned away so he could see his smirk. “No complaining, that's just how things are in the Mao Family. We'll be back in a couple of hours, so off to bed with you, we start out first thing in the morning. Good night.”

With those parting words, the door closed, leaving Badgerclops and Minori alone in the room as they listened to the sound of the aerotruck take off, not long after. It gave him the chance to process just what it was that he had gotten himself into. A paw came to rest on his shoulder as a mirthful giggle escaped the feline. “That's my baby brother for you, no less a hard-ass. Just like Brunhilde.”

“He has that part down, no doubt. I should know,” Picking himself and stretching, Badgerclops figured that he might as well get some sleep, lest he were to incur his wrath again. “Well, I might as well get some sleep, so I'm gonna turn in. I know you have a blanket and pillow in that hat of yours, so I'll see you in the morning, Min-Min. Good night.”

Just as he began to depart, he was stopped by Minori taking hold of his claw. He turned to see that she was giving him that knowing look; eyes half-lidded and she bit her lip in a teasing manner. It was a look that made him blush deeply.

“Minori?”

“Mao Mao  _ did _ say that they'd be back in a couple of hours and Adorabat isn't here now. Soooo~” she stood up and slipped her robe off, the fabric pooling at her ankles. “Want to continue? I wasn't done, you know~”

Wordlessly but still managing to express the same amount of lust that never truly left, Badgerclops scooped up his girlfriend and escorted down into his workshop, figuring that, even though they had the house all to themselves for the next two hours, they'd rather not leave 'evidence' behind for Mao Mao to figure out, not after the night he had.

-...  **Epilogue** ...-

Within the small confines of the interior of the aerotruck as capes, gloves, and armor were scattered about, a series of grunts, groans and moans filled the space as Tanya sat on Mao Mao's lap, bouncing with zeal and need as he gripped her waist. He contributed as best he could, thrusting up into her, but Tanya was in a better position, riding her fiance effectively as her paws rested against the glass behind them. Mao Mao let out several groans as he moved to her neck, kissing and lapping away, lightly biting when she squeezed around him. The high pitched squeaking she made only served to egg him on, as he could never get enough of it.

“Y-You-  _ fuck! _ You damn trickster...! You had no intention of letting me patrol... d-did you?” Mao Mao grunted.

“Haaa... nope~ The c-chaa-... chance was too good. B-beside, I figured you could use a reward. So, I'm giving it to you, right now~” Tanya breathed out, never losing momentum.

“Y-you could've waited until I was do... gh! ...done with patrol, you know...”

“Perhaps, but after that kiss you gave me... not possible~” Tanya sat on him fully and ground into his lap, forcing a gasp from the both of them. “Now, keep fulling your soon-to-be husbandly duties, Firecracker~”

Mao Mao saw no reason to deny that, not when they both enjoyed doing this activity together. Throwing in a bit more energy, he kept plowing away at her, deciding to make the most of this before heading back home and getting some sleep. At least he'd be able to put the events of tonight behind him.

“Hmm, how long do you think it took before they went back at it~?”

“Dammit, Tanya!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEP.  
> The woman that Badgerclops kissed, was none other than Mao Mao's sister.  
> Hope you liked that little twist~
> 
> I'm tempted to do more between Badgerclops and Minori in future chapters.  
> But we shall have to wait and see.
> 
> In the meantime, I'll finish up the other two chapters. They're both half-way done.  
> So keep an eye out for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I didn't plan for this first chapter to be so long and drawn out. I was hoping to make it short, but like a writer, I talked to in the past, stated: "The chapter is as long as it needs to be."  
> That being said, I'll try to keep it much shorter, but not too short. Gotta give ya something to read. Anywho, until the next chapter.


End file.
